Season 1 Deleted Scenes
by Dede42
Summary: See what kind of silly trouble Timon, Pumbaa, and Sunrise Blossom are getting into.
1. Chapter 1

MY. LITTLE. PONY. 4. AND. A. HALF

A/N: On the behalf of one of my favorite reviewers, I present the first of many deleted scenes to tide you all over until I post the final chapter of "Look Before You Sleep". This stars Sunrise Blossom, Timon, and Pumbaa! Read, review, and enjoy!

(Deleted Scene 1)

*We start off with the opening of the first episode of MLP Season 1.*

Narrator (Celestia): Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were too sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to...

Timon: Well enough of that. (Grabs remote and fast forwards throughout the all 7 seasons)

*We cut to Timon, Pumbaa and Sunrise Blossom watching in a dark mystery science theatre 3000 styled cinema that makes them all look like shadowy silhouettes.*

Pumbaa: Uh Timon, what could you possibly be doing this time?

Timon: What does it look like genius? I'm fast forwarding to the very last episode of the show's ending credits.

Sunrise Blossom: What? I don't understand. Why?

Timon: Well you're the ones who said I wasn't to leave and do something more fun until we watched EVERY episode of MLP.

Pumbaa: So?

Sunrise Blossom: What's your point?

Timon: Well, I thought I'd get it over it with as fast as I could by fast forwarding through every episode, then it'll be over quickly and we can do something that's not boring!

Pumbaa: But Timon, I don't think fast forwarding counts as WATCHING every episode. Besides, we made a deal to watch it.

Timon: Correction: you forced me against my will to watch it.

Sunrise Blossom: B-but you can't go out of order, I mean, I don't understand.

Timon: (Ending credits of MLP play on the cinema screen) Oh contraire you two. Who's the one holding the remote control here?

Pumbaa: But everyone's gonna get confused...AGAIN!

Timon: Gee, where have I heard THAT before?

Pumbaa: When you were fast forwarding through the first Lion King movie to the part where we came in?

Timon: Oh hush!

Sunrise Blossom: Timon, although sometimes you may be the brains of the outfit...

Timon: (scoffs) How true. How true.

Sunrise Blossom: I must admit that for right Pumbaa is right.

Timon: What?

Pumbaa: Oh look. Here's another remote. Here you go Sunrise.

Sunrise Blossom: Thanks Pumbaa. Let's go back to the season one and start watching from beginning to end. (Rewinding back from seasons 6-5)

Timon: Okay. One, I'm having a strange sense of Deja vu that this sort of argument has happended before in this cinema between me and Pumbaa. And two, we're not even IN ANY of these episodes. (Stops rewinding at the weird people wearing horse masks in the 100th episode then starts fast forwarding to the end credits again).

Pumbaa: Well of course we were. I mean, we were there the whole time.

Sunrise Blossom: Well, not the whole time. I was but you two didn't make an appearance in this show till season 2.

Pumbaa: Oh yeah. I forgot. (Stops fast forwarding at Maud and Pinkie hugging in Rock Solid Friendship then starts rewinding again)

Timon: Well yeah! But of course the amount of weird bronies don't know known of that! All they care about is ponies, memes, ponifying other fandoms, forgetting about other shows and movies they used to watch as kids! (Stops rewinding at Twilight's alicorn transformation in Magic Mystery Cure then starts fast forwarding again)

Sunrise Blossom: Well then, here's an idea. You know how Pumbaa suggested how you two should watch YOUR story of Lion King?

Timon: Uh-huh.

Pumbaa: Ooh, I think I know where this is going.

Sunrise Blossom: Well, why not tell everyone what really happened in every episode of MLP? (Stops fast forwarding at the Changelings in To Where and Back Again)

(All three of scream and cower under their seats)

Timon: Phew! That was horrifying experience of Deja Vu.

Pumbaa: Yeah. It's as if we accidently paused at a freeze frame of something terrifying in this cinema before!

Sunrise Blossom: Was it a terrifying close up of the three hyenas?

Pumbaa: Yeah.

Timon: Wait a minute. Wait a minute! Hold on! Time out! I'm having a brainstorm! I've just had the best idea in HISTORY!

Pumbaa: Are you sure? I'm pretty certain all of your ideas were the best.

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah. You often did come up with cool ones.

Timon: Ah but this one I'm sure will top all of the others! Why don't we tell these over the top meme obsessed bronies here what REALLY happened in every episode of MLP?!

Pumbaa: Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! You really are the smartest meerkat ever, Timon!

Timon: Well ya know, I try.

Sunrise Blossom: But, didn't I just come up with the idea...

Timon: Not now Sunrise. I'm thinking.

Sunrise Blossom: Does he always take credits for other people's ideas, Pumbaa?

Pumbaa: Heh. Oh, you'll get used to it eventually. I know I did. He's just fooling around.

Timon: Yes. Another little backstage tour! Take everyone behind the scenes, show them what Hasbro didn't want to show them because all they cared about was making toys and making Twilight the star biller, take everyone behind the scenes for a revealing of an intimate look of the stories within the stories...

Pumbaa: Didn't you already make that speech?

Timon: It's the only speech I can come up with whenever we have these sorts of occasions.

Pumbaa: Ah.

Sunrise Blossom: So does this mean we're heading back to Season One?

Timon: No Sunrise. No. As I've said to Pumbaa before. We're gonna go way back. Way way way back. To BEFORE the beginning.

*Title of this series shows up in big writing: ''MY. LITTLE. PONY. 4. AND. A. HALF.''. Then the screen breaks to reveal the beginning of this fanfic*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ah, so _that's_ where the rough draft for my first story got to! Yes, here's the next installment from Roleplayer48 for you all to enjoy.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Okay. Welcome back to the deleted scenes of Dede42's MLP fanfics. A thing that was only just now thought of by Sunrise Blossom considering it'll be a LONG wait before season 2 where the dynamic (and also underrated and under appreciated due to the internet focusing mainly on memes, Spongebob, I've told you this already) Disney duo show up. And I'm sure this is probably something Dede42 would have considered doing herself since Timon and Pumbaa are now a part in this but I'm saving her the trouble of updating her older stories. Are we all ready?

Sunrise, Timon and Pumbaa: Ready!

Me: Good! So here we go! My Little Pony Generation Four and a half (also known as for short just the letter G with a 4 next to it but when I said what people call Generation 4 for short it only showed the number 4 making it say My Little Pony 4 and half by accident. A mistake I'm hoping Dede42 will fix that little error/mistake for me) deleted scenes!

(Continuing from Deleted Scene/Alternate Opening which sort of counts as a part two of deleted scene one but I can't think of a better way to describe it. But here we get to see more of Sunrise and Twilight's fillyhood due to Sunrise telling me about how she had a DVD player and a collection of DVDs if you remember the conversations the two of us have had while reviewing your good work.)

*So after the title ''My Little Pony Generation 4 and a half shows up (the same way the words Lion King 1 1/2 show up) the screen breaks to reveal the start of Two Sisters...One Fate (or how it really started because what's shown on the Cinema screen now is a montage of memorable moments of Twilight's greatest moments and accomplishments in her life)*

Timon (narrating from offscreen because they're watching this in the cinema, DUH!): Ah, Twilight Sparkle. Princess of Friendship. Defeater of bad guys. Often a star billing princess wannabe hogging the screen time but a general all around nice pony. But how much do any of you bronies and pegasisters REALLY know about My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic? Is there anything Hasbro and DHX Media didn't want to reveal? Is Twilight Sparkle REALLY the ONLY one deserving ALL the credit and praise? Well, that's where you're wrong. Luckily (considering as how for some reason we have video cameras following us literally EVERYWHERE a cartoon character goes that get it's footage taken to a studio or some sort to make a movie out of it), we have proof of what really happened during the events of all these episodes. First, we must do a bit of time travelling. So please remain seated while the camera is in motion. I know I may have said THAT line of dialogue once before but it's the only clever thing I can really think of saying at this point.

*So the footage rewinds several episodes of MLP until after a few seconds we reach a screenshot of Canterlot in...whatever year Twilight was a filly in!*

Timon: Here we are. Canterlot. And judging by the name, I can tell people who watch MLP for the very first time are gonna get really confused by that terrible horse pun name.

Pumbaa: (pauses the film) Unfortunately, from what we know about Equestria in all the times we visited Twilight and Sunrise here...

Sunrise Blossom: Hi!

Pumbaa: That's only the BEGINNING of all the terrible horse puns that get places named after.

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah. I don't understand it either.

Timon: Yes, I can only assume everyone here was probably on a low budget for cleverer and more suitable names and could only afford horse puns. How does anypony there put up with it?

(Sunrise shrugs)

Timon: Anyway (unpause the movie), among these inhabitants of Canterlot, lives a home of two sisters. Twilight Sparkle (aka: soon to be star billing princess wannabe purple cheese but don't tell her I called her that) and Sunrise Blossom! (Pauses film/looks directly to the readers/audience) Yeah! Betcha ya didn't know Twilight had a sister, didn't ya? Shocking I know.

Sunrise Blossom: Yep. Me and Twiley are and always will be the bestest of friends. Even though I have a disability that limits me in certain ways like social reasons.

Pumbaa: Sounds like Fluttershy and her shyness in a nutshell to me.

Timon: And me. Now then, does anyone have a script so I can narrate this dramatically?

Sunrise Blossom: Oh, well I know someone who was planning on making a MLP fanfic series with me added in. Dede42 I believe her accounts name is. She's got an unfinished script right here. (Hands it to Timon)

Timon: Thank you. Okay so here we go. Ahem. (Tries to sound as dramatic like any narrator would while we cut to a montage of Twilight and Sunrise). ''So, both Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom were skilled when it came to magic''...why they wanted to learn about magic is beyond me but it's probably because they had a DVD player and a collection of DVDs of various Disney and non Disney movies involving magic like Fantasia or the Sword in the Stone or...

Pumbaa: (Pauses the film and checks a copy of Dede42's script) Where does it say that, Timon? I don't see any of this here.

Sunrise Blossom: Unfortunately, she didn't really have time to add in these details. I think she may have been in a rush getting this done during her break from making season 4 of her Supernatural stories. No, this actually did happen it's just not written in this script.

Pumbaa: Oh.

Timon: May I please resume with the narrative?

Sunrise and Pumbaa: Sorry. (Unpause the film and we cut back to the montage of Sunrise and Twilight's fillyhood)

Timon (offscreen): Thank you. Ahem. ''Sunrise'' for some weird reason ''was very talented when it came to making potions'' why she wanted to be a scientist, I have no answer for that either but I think it may have had something to do with some of the movies she and Twilight had on DVD consisted of that as well as magic.

Sunrise Blossom (offscreen): Being honest, I completely forgot why I wanted to be a scientist as well. I should probably ask Dede42 to remind me after this.

Timon (offscreen): Ahem. Upon making said potions, ''there would be the occasional explosion that led lead to her earning the nickname Sunrise Boom'' which for some reason sounds like a ripoff of the name Sonic Boom but I digress. Ahem, ''the nickname Sunrise Boom was intended to be an insult, but she took it a fun nickname instead, foiling the attempts of the bullies every time...''

Sunrise Blossom (offscreen): Wait. That name was originally intending to be an insult and I didn't know?

*Cut to the Summer Sun Celebration one day*

Timon (offscreen): ''One day, when the Summer Sun Celebration arrived at Canterlot'' geez, who comes up with these names and celebrations? ''Twilight and Sunrise were running through crowds...''

Pumbaa (offscreen): Boy. Glad I wasn't there. After all, I don't do so well in crowds.

Timon (offscreen): Can I please get through this dramatic narration without getting rudely interrupted for one minute please?!

Pumbaa (offscreen): Sorry.

Timon (offscreen): Ahem. ''They were running through crowds and while their parents and brother followed at a much calmer pace and they were determined to get in the best position...'' Okay, time out. I gotta stop here. (Pauses the film and we cut back to the cinema)

Pumbaa: What's wrong Timon?

Timon: Okay. We're supposed to be showing every brony here what really happened and already we're at Twilight's cutie mark flashback scene from ''Cutie Mark Chronicles''!

Sunrise Blossom: What's wrong with that?

Timon: Well don't ya see? If this scene is supposed to be in THIS supposedly first episode, then how else is Twilight gonna tell the CMC how she got her cutie mark if everyone right now is already seeing this scene when we're not at that episode yet?!

Sunrise and Pumbaa: Oh.

Timon: I mean, won't they be all ''Yo dudes, we've seen this part (or in Dede42's case, read this part) already, we know what happened'' and skip this scene?

(In all seriousness for a brief second Dede42, I think Timon may have a good point. Didn't really think THAT through did ya?)

Sunrise Blossom: Good point. Hey, why don't I narrate for a while? I can tell your getting a bit frustrated over this. Take a little break.

Timon: Thank you Sunrise. I'll get myself a cool refreshment.

*And thus Sunrise unpause the movie and narrates in Timon's place and the Summer Sun Celebration scene plays as normal in the same way as this chapter tells it thus ending this deleted scene/alternate opening.*

(Deleted Scene 2, yes, NOW it's deleted scene 2 because what's written above is the continuation of deleted scene 1. Or ''The Extended Bedtime Scene'')

*So we cut to after the Summer Sun Celebration where according to this chapter/Dede42's script/Sunrise narrating dramatically in the theatre due to Timon's frustration of seeing a scene that was supposed to be a flashback scene in a later episode, Young Twilight and Sunrise are in their beds ready to go to sleep*.

Twilight Sparkle: (whispers) Psst, Sunrise. You awake? (Long pause) Sunrise?

Sunrise Blossom: (Snoring) Twilight is my bestest friend and sister in the whole wide world and so on and so forth. (Continues snoring)

Twilight Sparkle: Sunny, wake up!

Sunrise Blossom: (snort) Wha-huh? Twilight? But, isn't it time to go to sleep?

Twilight Sparkle: Sorry. But oh, wasn't the Summer Sun Celebration the greatest we've ever been to?

Sunrise Blossom: (yawns) Yeah. Princess Celestia is so beautiful and powerful.

Twilight Sparkle: And just think, if we study really hard with my magic and your potions, we can both become powerful too.

Sunrise Blossom: Whoa whoa. Hold on there, Twiley. You're not suggesting going to Celestia's School of Gifted Unicorns (TM) are you?

Twilight Sparkle: Of course I am! What did you think I would suggest, attend a boring school about inventing things?

Sunrise Blossom: Well, it's definitely something that sounds a lot more easier for me to handle. Especially considering I've learnt inventing since watching our Wallace and Gromit DVDs where they're good inventors.

(Note: This is a reference to the chats me, also known as the guest reviewer, and Sunrise had in our past reviews about her DVD player and DVD collection and childhood that she's been keeping from Dede42. I'm thinking that should also be canon soon.)

Twilight Sparkle: Are you sure you wanna be an inventor? I mean, as fun as Wallace's inventions are, there's nothing really magical about that. I mean, being able to learn MAGIC at the one of the best schools in all Equestria sounds like a much more exciting experience!

Sunrise Blossom: I don't know Twi. I have a pretty difficult time at regular schools anyway due to my disability (how I'm aware I have one is far beyond me). But to attend that kind of school. That's way more than I can handle. And plus, methinks you're a little obsessed with learning magic from watching Fantasia and the Sword in the Stone.

Twilight Sparkle: Says the one who's been interested in inventing as well as potions since watching Wallace and Gromit DVDs.

(Long pause)

Sunrise Blossom: Touché.

*And the rest of this chapter plays as normal thus ending this deleted/extended scene*

Well, that's the scenes for today. See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: All is forgiven, Sunrise, and here's the rough drafts for the other Season 1 stories. Oh, and if you guys find Discord sneaking around, let him know that I have something for him to do before his official introduction in Season 2.

Alrighty. Here we go. Deleted/extended/alternate scene 3 from the chapter ''Moving to Ponyville''. And I'd to take a minute to say at the moment, we're on a roll. We're ALL busy right now. Dede42 with her stories (which this number of deleted scenes is linked to like how Lion King 1 1/2 is linked with the events of Lion King 1) and her movie theatre job, we're busy with her welcome back gifts while everyone else waits for the final chapter of Look Before You Sleep (or more specifically to Sunrise Blossom, the ''Where Am I In This Episode'' episode). Lights, camera, bugs, ACTION!

(Deleted/extended/alternate scene 3: MORE OF THE DRAMATIC NARRATION FROM TIMON...and more of Sunrise's childhood)

*So this takes place after people finishing reading chapter one of Two Sisters...One Fate (or the prologue but it still counts as chapter one...sort of). Or being more specific, this takes place after Young Twilight and Sunrise are going ''Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!'' as if they were doing an impression of the guy who sings ''I got a jar of dirt'' in Pirates of the Caribbean.*

Timon (narrating offscreen again like normal): And so, over the next four years with high spirits, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom boldly excelled in their studies under the watchful eye of Princess Celestia while at the same time looking after the baby dragon who they named... Cue drumroll please... (Drumroll plays) Spike. (Epic fanfare!)

Pumbaa and Sunrise (offscreen): Nice name!

Timon: (pauses the scene again like they often do) Okay, quick question. How many cartoon characters are there already with the name ''Spike?'' Isn't that name a little too overused enough already?

Pumbaa: Well let's see. (Pulls out a list of various cartoon characters with the name Spike). We have Spike the dog from Tom and Jerry, Spike the dinosaur from The Land Before Time...

Spongebob French Narrator: Many various people with the name Spike later...

Pumbaa: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's all of them...guys?

(Timon and Sunrise have fallen asleep snoring)

Pumbaa: (pulls out megaphone) TIMON! SUNRISE!

Timon and Sunrise: (instantly wake up) YEOW!

Timon: Ya know Pumbaa, you could WARN a guy!

Pumbaa: Sorry.

Timon: Now where were we?

Sunrise Blossom: I think Pumbaa just finished going through the extremely long list of characters whose names are Spike.

Timon: Oh right. Ahem. So anyway, i rest my case. Spike is definitely an overused name in cartoons.

Pumbaa: Maybe it's the only name people can up with at the last minute.

Sunrise Blossom: Maybe.

Timon: Who knows? (Unpauses the scene and we cut back to the montage) Right then. Script, script, ah here we go. Ahem. ''As''...*sigh*...''Spike grew older...'' Again overused cartoon name! Ahem. ''He became their personal assistant...'' Okay. Personal assistant my TAIL! More like slave!

Pumbaa and Sunrise: What do you mean?

Timon: Just watch. (Presses button on remote)

*Insert montage of all the scenes of Spike getting abused/treated as a slave more than an assistant from various MLP episodes here*

Timon: (after montage ends) That answer your question?

Pumbaa: Oh.

Sunrise Blossom: But why didn't he tell me how Twilight was treating him?

Timon: MOVING ON! (Unpauses the scene again) Geez, so many interruptions with my narration today. ''He became their assistant since his magical dragon breath...'' EW! I hope whatever he eats is something edible... ''His breath allowed him to send letters and reports'' and even maybe the odd complaint if he did something that would easily annoy or upset Twilight ''to Celestia. And also his breath managed to produce the responses from Celestia too...'' Which is even MORE gross!

Sunrise Blossom (offscreen): Yeah. Took me a while to get used to.

Timon (offscreen): ''And also during this time...''

Sunrise Blossom (offscreen): Ooh! Ooh! Can I narrate this part please?

Timon (offscreen): Oh alright. Here. (Hands Sunrise the script).

Sunrise Blossom (offscreen): Thanks. Ahem, ''during this time, Sunrise...'' That's me! ''...was developing better social skills and the first time she...'' I ...''accidentally caused a minor explosion in the first potion class, my classmates had burst out laughing their heads off...'' and thankfully their heads stayed on ''...and called me Sunrise Boom like my other classmates. Now of course, back then I didn't mind as much and just though of it as a nickname, but now that I know now it was intended to be an insult like in Timon's early narration, I don't like it as much now.

Timon (offscreen): Are ya done bragging yet, little miss self centred at this particular moment? Can I have my turn at narrating back please?

Sunrise Blossom (offscreen): Oh right. Sorry. Here's the script back. (Hands it back to Timon)

Timon (offscreen): Boy this narrating thing is tough. Ahem, how many times have I said ahem already? ''So the classmates (Minuette or more specifically known to the brony fandom as Colgate, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, Lyra Heartstrings the human wannabe according the brony fandom also, and Moon Dancer) became Sunrise and Twilight's bestest best friends... Well...for a temporary while before they were JUST Sunrise's best friend...''

Pumbaa (offscreen): Is this the part where Twilight grows out of her happy carefree childhood youth and grows into a mean spirited pony who focuses on only studying magic rather than making friends thus making Sunrise concerned?

Sunrise Blossom (offscreen): Like how Simba grew out of his youth into a boring, dull, serious king which explains why you two don't often hang around the Pride Lands as much anymore?

Timon (offscreen): Unfortunately yes. And just between us, don't let Mufasa's ghost in the sky hear you call Simba a boring, dull king. I swear, a face in the sky can give a guy the heebie jeebies!

Pumbaa (offscreen): Like the creepy sun with a baby's face from Teletubbies?

Timon (offscreen): Did you HAVE to bring that up?! Right, so yes, ''The fact that Twilight wasn't making friends like before definitely had Sunrise concerned, but what with the heavy workload given to them by Celestia, she decided not to question Twilight so as to not to sound rude''.

*And then the scene where Sunrise gets asked by the teacher to demonstrate how to make firework potions goes on as normal ending this deleted scene. You know, I think people reading the deleted scenes should probably read Two Sisters...One Fate at the same time so they can read the scenes that don't need Timon and Pumbaa's narration and nitpicking. It'll save me a lot of time and this review would probably be SOOOOOOOO LOOOOOOOOOOONG!*

(So, deleted scene 4. Taking place after the parts that don't need the epic narration that people can just read on this fanfic anyway. Or: The Extended Meeting In Celestia's...Apparent Office That's Not Even Showed In The Show)

Celestia: Ah. Sunrise. Twilight. What perfect timing. It's good to know that you're studies are coming along nicely.

Sunrise Blossom: (through gritted teeth) If only Twilight didn't take the studying too seriously.

Celestia: In fact, that's partly why I've called you here. Have either of you heard of Ponyville?

(Twilight and Sunrise think for a few seconds while extremely fitting Jeopardy think music plays)

Sunrise Blossom: That's where Sweet Apple Acres is located and they grow apples?

Celestia: Heh. Well, it is called Sweet APPLE Acres for a reason, right? Anyway, you're correct. They also have an Apothecary there whose owner is due for retirement according to a letter i recieved from Mayor Mare...for what reason the owner retired, I have no clue. Just 'cause I'm a princess doesn't mean I know EVERYTHING!

Twilight Sparkle: Well that stinks.

Pumbaa (offscreen): Sorry.

Timon (offscreen): Not YOU Pumbaa! The...*sigh* just watch the rest of the scene!

Celestia: Anyway, there's no one in Ponyville willing to take over unfortunately, so...(drumroll plays)...I have decided to send YOU, Sunrise Blossom...or Sunrise Boom...okay I forgot what your name is but still, you're being sent to Ponyville to run the Apothecary!

Timon, Pumbaa and Sunrise (offscreen): DUN! DUN! DUN!

Sunrise Blossom: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! B-but why me?

Celestia: Well, isn't it obvious why? It's because of how good you are with potions, especially considering how you've learned it at such a young age. That's pretty much why you're the best pony for the job. I already sent a letter to Mayor Mare (oh goodness, how can anyone say that name without getting your tongues twisted?) that you'll be arriving at Ponyville within a week.

Sunrise Blossom: (panicking and hyperventilating the same way Spongebob would) B-b-but what about my studies? My family? My DVD player? My DVD collection? I haven't been away from Canterlot for like, what, more than a few nights at any given time, not even when I was a filly!

Celestia: No need to worry about that at all Sunrise. You'll be continuing your studies in Ponyville and you can take your stuff you keep at home with you too if it makes you feel better.

Sunrise Blossom: Oh thank goodness. I don't think I'd be able to learn inventing as well as Apothecary without watching my Wallace and Gromit DVDs a few more times.

Celestia: Wow. You take inspiration from cartoons?

Sunrise Blossom: So does my sister Twilight. She's been inspired to learn the study of magic since watching the Summer Sun Celebration when we were fillies and from watching the magic from our DVDs of Disney's Fantasia and Merlin's magic from The Sword in the Stone!

Twilight Sparkle: Darn it Sunny! I thought we agreed to never tell people in public where our inspirations for learning things came from.

Celestia: (chuckles) Don't worry you two. Your secrets are safe with me. (Whispers) Being honest, I've been wanting to be a princess since after watching various Disney princess films on DVD as a young filly.

Timon: (pauses the scene) There you have it bronies! You wanted to know what motivated Celestia to be a princess? There's your answer! (Unpauses the scene)

Celestia: Anyway Sunrise, you'll learn so much more while living in Ponyville. Trust me, you'll do fine. The ponies there some of the most friendliest ponies around, and they do go out of their way to be helpful, especially to newcomers.

Timon: (pauses the scene again) Like a certain pink party pony we know.

Pumbaa: Oh really? Who's that then?

Sunrise Blossom: I think I can guess.

Timon: Mmm-hmm.

All: Pinkie Pie! (Unpause the scene)

Sunrise Blossom: O-okay Celestia. I-if you really want me to, I-I'll go to Ponyville and run the a-apothecary.

Celestia: I know you can do it, Sunrise. Make me proud.

*So we end this extended/alternate scene there and for those who haven't read Dede42's first MLP fanfics yet, you should definitely consider reading that while reading these deleted scenes, cause I'm not going to show any part that doesn't need narration and nitpicking from you know who. You can read that for yourself.*


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, so the gang is going to be taking a break from doing deleted scenes for a bit, and I don't blame them is that rough draft was really complicated before I changed it. So, I will be posting the final chapter for "Look Before You Sleep" soon.

Discord: (pops out of thin air behind Dede42) Hi, I believed that you wanted to talk to me?

Dede42: _AAHH!_ Don't seek up on me like that, Discord!

Discord: Sorry, but you did ask for me, didn't you?

Dede42: Yes, I did, and I have a special assignment for you… (she whispers in his ear,)

Discord: (grins evilly) Ooh, I'll get on that right away! (He snaps his fingers and disappears.)

Dede42: When I post the final chapter, you all will find out what assignment I gave to Discord. Later!

A/N: R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the deleted scene, Roleplayer48, and sorry for not getting your name right earlier. On with the show!

(Dragonshy: How The Dragon Really Got All Those Jewels)

*So, according to chronological episode/fanfic order this takes place immediately after the end of Boast Busters and before the first scene in Dragonshy.*

(Timon and Sunrise are in the cinema as per usual waiting for Pumbaa who's gone to get some more popcorn, drinks and what a surprise, bugs!)

Sunrise Blossom: Hurry Pumbaa. The next episode is about to start.

Pumbaa: Don't worry guys. Here I am. I've got the jumbo so we can share.

Sunrise Blossom: Ooh! Popcorn!

Timon: Ooh! Cockroach casserole Parmesan!

(They begin eating as the next episode begins)

Narrator: This next episode of My Little Pony Generation 4 and half is brought to by...Sonic Sez!

(Cue the Sonic Sez smoking isn't cool segment here. Search it up on Youtube to save time so I don't have to type how it goes...that means you Dede42 in case you haven't seen it yet)

Sunrise Blossom: (after the Sonic Sez segment ends) Smoking isn't cool. Wait, is this the episode where there's a smoke snoring dragon and Ponyville's covered in smoke?

Timon: Well, that's all the more reason for that little thing about not smoking with Sonic to show up beforehand.

Pumbaa: After all, we've got to stay safety smart!

(And RolePlayer48 breaking the fourth wall for a quick minute here Dede42 and whoever's reading, not only did Timon and Pumbaa have a TV show but they also had a series of shorts called ''Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety'' of as some people refer to it as ''Safety Smart With Timon and Pumbaa''. Some episodes and clips of it are on Youtube if you'd care to watch them. They're pretty good. Educational too.)

Sunrise Blossom: You know guys. There's something that's been bothering me concerning this about. And it's not about how we treated poor Fluttershy...

(Because I already brought up that subject when I first reviewed Dede42's version of Dragonshy, lol)

Sunrise Blossom: But about the dragon.

Timon and Pumbaa: What about the dragon?

Sunrise Blossom: If you've watched the original episode by Hasbro (that doesn't include us three) no really questions or explains why, how or where that dragon got those jewels from.

Timon: Yeah...good point.

Pumbaa: Like how no one really questions what ''important business'' Spike was doing in Canterlot in Look Before You Sleep.

Timon: Pumbaa, ya mook! We're not even watching THAT episode yet!

(Yeah, as you can probably tell going by fanfic/episode order, this takes place before Look Before You Sleep: Sunrise's point of view)

Timon: Well Sunny girl, we have the tapes here to prove what happened as always. And besides, why are you concerned when you already know the answers to your own questions?

Sunrise Blossom: Because looking at Dede42's script of what she's posting on her fanfic account (the fanfic that's already been posted), nothing different happens except I'm there. Of course I know what really happened.

Timon: Good. Because the jewels the dragon had were STOLEN PROPERTY!

Pumbaa: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Timon: Pumbaa, do you mind?

Pumbaa: Sorry.

Timon: And also because the dragon had HELP from a certain little lion prince.

Pumbaa: Prince John?!

Timon: Shh! Don't spoil the surprise! But you're correct.

Sunrise Blossom: You know, I'm starting to see why Hasbro didn't include me or you two (or that phony king of England).

Timon: Why's that then?

Sunrise Blossom: Because you two and Prince John are Disney characters. Hasbro doesn't own you! No wonder we're not in what's been airing wordwide.

Pumbaa: But what's the reason they didn't include YOU Sunrise? You're not owned by Disney or Hasbro!

Sunrise Blossom: ...I honestly have no idea.

Timon: Well, let's watch anyway. I don't think we should keep everyone (Dede42 and her readers) waiting any longer.

(I guess you could say this is an instant sequel to 1973's Disney Robin Hood! So here's the prologue to Dragonshy (no not the one with Fluttershy and Angel Bunny). Takes place during the last scene/wedding in Robin Hood. We cut to Prince John, Sir Hiss and the Sheriff of Nottingham in stripy jail clothes in the royal rock pile hitting rocks while the vultures, Nutsy and Trigger who are unexplainably reformed in this scene, are on nearby tree branches)

Nutsy: (sees Robin and Marian's wedding coach pass by) Hey! Here come the bride, Trigger! Present arms!

(Trigger salutes and then fires his crossbow ''Ol' Betsy'' by mistake and the arrow goes flying all over place just constantly missing Prince John, Hiss and the Sheriff)

Prince John: (screams with rage) I can't take this anymore, Hiss! I'm fed up with being in jail! I want out I tell ya! I WANT OUT! (Begins crying and sucking his thumb)

Sheriff: No can do, PJ. You heard King Richard's orders. We have to stay here and do our time. Besides, we've brought this open ourselves anyway.

Sir Hiss: And plus sire, I never really WAS on your side anyway.

Prince John: WHAT?!

Sir Hiss: Well think about it sire. All your traps went horribly wrong. The archery tournament and threatening to hang Friar Tuck. Honestly I tried to tell you but no, no, no you never listened. In fact, when you thought Robin has drowned in the moat, I was actually hoping he'd still be alive.

Prince John: Ooh why I oughta (trips on his prison chains) Oof! Ooh, as soon we get out of these chains I'm going to beat you up so good.

Sir Hiss: With what? Another one of your mother's mirrors that you broke and gave yourself seven years bad luck?

Prince John: Ooh Hiss! I am gonna...(earthquake out of nowhere starts happening) hey, do you hear that?

(A bunch of Dragons start flying/migrating across the sky. One of them as you can probably guess is the dragon in this particular MLP story carrying jewels he's stolen from various rich type persons. Because of the earthquake caused by the roaring dragons, the prison chains break)

Prince John: *gasp*! Could it be? I-I'm free? (Long pause) I'M FREE! YAHOO!

Sir Hiss: So are the Sheriff and I, sire.

Prince John: And it's all thanks to these...dragons...I didn't know dragons migrated through Nottingham. Right then boys! Since we're free from this royal rock pile, you thinking what I'm thinking what I'm thinking?

Sir Hiss: No sire. Whatever it is, keep us out of it.

Sheriff: Yeah, besides, you just want to get revenge on Robin Hood again. I mean, what about King Richard? He's returned now and made Robin Hood an inlaw. We can't go back to our evil ways. That would be breaking orders.

Sir Hiss: And plus, we've already given the poor rhino guards mixed messages.

Rhino Guard 1: (Robin and Marian's wedding coach pass them) Aww, they really do make a good couple.

Rhino Guard 2: Wait, we have to be nice to Robin Hood now? Um, why did all of us try to kill Robin Hood again before this wedding day happened?

Rhino Guard 1: We were forced against our will by Prince John who was king before Richard came back to do it, that's why.

Rhino Guard 2: I'm getting mixed messages now.

Sir Hiss: See what I mean, sire?

Prince John: Oh fine then! I guess I'll go find somewhere far away from Nottingham to steal money from so I don't get in trouble!

Sheriff: Good luck with trying to decide where to go.

Sir Hiss: Yeah, as for me now I'm free, I'm going to turn over a new leaf and become a good guy (like Iago in a Return of Jafar).

Sheriff: I'm staying in this rock pile. I'm not getting in trouble with your brother.

Prince John: That's okay! I don't need you two anyway! Now then, where's the best place far away to steal stuf...(some jewels from the dragon falls on his head) OW! My head! Hello? What's this? ''Property of Filthy Rich. Ponyville. Equestria''? (Looks up at the red dragon with the jewels) Hmm? I suppose I could move in with him and ask to share the profits and help him steal whatever's in this Equestria place. (Starts running off) I say, mr Dragon! Mr Dragon! (Runs past various rhino guards)

Rhino Guard 2: Um, is that Prince John escaping?

Rhino Guard 1: (gasps) It is! Quick! Inform King Richard!

(Meanwhile, Alan A Dale is in a nearby field watching Robin and Marian's wedding coach go by getting ready to say his last line in Robin Hood)

Alan A Dale: (chuckles) Well folks, that's the way it really...(Prince John runs past calling for the dragon)...happened?!

The dragon heard shouting below and he looked down to see Prince John running after him, clutching jewels in one paw. He exited the migration and landed before the ex-Prince. "Where did you get those jewels?" he demanded in a deep voice.

"T-they landed on my head when you flew past," Prince John answered nervously. "And - and I'm hoping that you might let me live with you in this Equestria place, and we can share the jewels you take," he offered.

The dragon considered this and snorted, hitting the ex-Prince with smoke. "Fine," he rumbled and turned his back. "Get on before I change my mind, and don't you _dare_ lose those jewels."

Eagerly, Prince John climbed onto the dragon's back and then screamed when the dragon shot into the air, flapping its' wings until it rejoined the other dragons, and they continued flying toward Equestria.

A/N: I hope you like what I added, Roleplayer48.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: (Dede42 is giggling over Roleplayer48's reviews when there is a knock on the door.

Dede42: Come in.

Sir Hiss: (enters the writers studio) Hello, are you Dede42?

Dede42: I am and you're Sir Hiss from Disney's Robin Hood. Here to help me finish the idea that Roleplayer48 came up with?

Sir Hiss: You know about that?

Dede42: Of course, I just finished her review, and when we're done writing this, you and I are going to rescue Pinkie Pie from Timon and calm him down.

Sir Hiss: Of course.

Dede42: Great, now let's get to work.

*So...yeah as we said before, after the scene/deleted prologue with PJ and the Dragon, then most of the MLP episode (Dede42's fanfic) goes on as normal through chapters 1-2. So this is...pretty much chapter 3 rewritten to add in Prince John but it still counts as a deleted scene. Anyway, here we see the Mane Seven (i gotta get used to saying that considering everyone always says the Mane Six) staring at the dragon's cave...how exactly do they know this is the right cave? Simple. There's a huge sign above saying ''DRAGUN'S HYDE OWT! DIS CAYVE IS MYNE!'' And as you can probably tell the Dragon hasn't taken spelling if you're wondering why it's spelled wrong.*

Twilight Sparkle: Alright ponies. Here's the plan. Rainbow Dash. I'm gonna need you to use your wings to clear the smoke.

Rainbow Dash: Yes maa'm! (Flies up to where she needs to clear the smoke)

Twilight Sparkle: Sunrise, Rarity and Pinkie. I'll need the three of you to come up with a distraction to distract the dragon in case things get ugly in there...

Pinkie Pie: (getting excited) Ooh! What would you like us to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?

Rarity and Sunrise: What?

Twilight Sparkle: I really don't think that would apply to this particular situat...

Pinkie Pie: (now wearing a hula skirt as an all too familiar song starts playing) Luao! If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat, eat my buddy Sunrise...

Sunrise Blossom: Wait what?

Pinkie Pie: ...here because she is a treat! Come on down and dine on this tasty...

Timon: (pauses the scene) Time out! Hold it right there! I gotta stop here! Pinkie Pie stole my hula song! SHE STOLE MY HULA SONG! PINKAMENA DIANE PIE! WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW? I AM GONNA LAY MY VENGEANCE UPON THEE!

Pinkie Pie: (appears outta nowhere) Somebody call?

Timon: (starts beating Pinkie up) YOU YELLOW BELLIED LITTLE STINKER! (Pumbaa and Sunrise are cringing at what's happening to poor Pinkie)

Pinkie Pie: OWOWOWOWOWOWOW! No! Not the grenade! NOT THE GRENADE!

Timon: Yes the grenade! YES THE GRENADE!

(Huge explosion! Yep it got that violent. Poor Pinkie is now badly injured and bruised and beat up.)

Pinkie Pie: (meekly) Ow...pain. Hurting. Coma.

Timon: (calms down) Okay you two. I'm all calm now I've got that out of my system.

Pumbaa: You didn't have to get THAT violent with Pink...

Timon: Shut up! She stole my hula song!

Sunrise Blossom: Let's just keep watching and change the subject.

Pumbaa: Good idea. (Unpauses the scene)

Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! We don't need you to do the hula to distract the dragon! It's just stupid and unnecessary.

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah. Besides, I think I've heard that song and idea somewhere before from watching a film me and Twiley watched as fillies. Meh. I'll worry about that later.

Pinkie Pie: Well in that case, I have another idea for a distraction! (Gets a squeaky rubber chicken...for what distraction she was gonna do with that...ask her yourself, Dede42.)

Twilight Sparkle: Oooooooooooookay. AJ, have you got some apples to use as a weapon in case the dragon attacks?

Applejack: Ah sure do, Sugarcube! (Reveals apples)

Twilight Sparkle: Good. But just in case we don't need the distraction or apples, we'll need Flutters here will do whatever she needs to do to wake him up and and get him to understand why he needs to go. Are we ready ponies!

All (except Fluttershy): Aye aye Twilight!

Twilight Sparkle: I can't hear you!

All (except Fluttershy): AYE AYE TWILIGHT!

Twilight Sparkle: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh...

(Suddenly the scene switches to the Spongebob intro)

Pirate: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?

Kids: Spongebob Squarepants!

(Cut back to Timon, Pumbaa and Sunrise watching in the cinema again)

Timon: What the? Spongebob?! What does HE have to do with this?! And why is the theme song playing?

Sunrise Blossom: Pumbaa, I think you might be sitting on the remote again.

Pumbaa: Well I can't help it if I keep mistaking it for brownies! (Presses button and we cut back to what got rudely interrupted...and I'm not bothered to write Fluttershy revealing she's afraid of dragons so...SKIP AHEAD!)

Twilight Sparkle: Come on Sunny. Since Fluttershy's too frightened to help us right now, you're gonna have to help me convince the dragon leave politely.

Sunrise Blossom: What am I supposed to say to him?

Twilight Sparkle: I don't know but I...i...i...(realises that they're staring face to face with the sleeping dragon sleeping on a pile of treasure with a familiar Disney villain)

Sunrise Blossom: Man that thing is huge!

Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. I think I'm about to see why Fluttershy's too scared for this job. (Notices Prince John) Wait, who's that with him?

Sunrise Blossom: It sort of looks like a lion with a crown on his head. In fact, he looks awfully familiar! If I didn't know any better I'd say...(gasps) P-P-Prince John?!

Twilight Sparkle: Who?

Sunrise Blossom: Prince John! King Richard's older brother! You know, from Disney's Robin Hood?

Twilight Sparkle: I've never even seen that movie!

Sunrise Blossom: (shouts as quietly as she possibly can) WHAT?! How can you not have seen that film?

Twilight Sparkle: Well we didn't have it on DVD when we were fillies unlike our other films.

Sunrise Blossom: Oh...right. Well, it just recently got released on DVD by Disney a few days before you first came to Ponyville and almost everypony has seen it and loved it!

Twilight Sparkle: Well can you fill me in on how bad this Prince John guy is?

Spongebob French Narrator: One brief explanation of Prince John later...

Sunrise Blossom: And yeah. That's about it.

Twilight Sparkle: Well, what's he doing here then? I thought you said when King Richard returned, he got locked up in the royal rock pile.

Sunrise Blossom: He DID. But I think somehow he escaped!

Twilight Sparkle: Well this is just GREAT! Now we have TWO problems to sort out! And how exactly am I going to convince Prince John and the dragon to politely leave if when one of who we're dealing with is an escaped criminal?

Sunrise Blossom: I'd say a bit of interrogation would do the trick. Come on.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh sister, I hope you know what you're doing!

Sunrise Blossom: Relax Twi, I got this.

Sunrise Blossom sneaked past the sleeping dragon, not wanting to wake him just yet, and made her way up to the ledge that Prince John was lounging on, counting out a sizable pile of diamonds.

"54, 55, 56, 58…" Prince John counted, enjoying himself immensely as he moved the diamonds he counted to a different pile that was slowly growing. _'I should've run off with the dragons a_ long _time ago. Let my stupid little brother have the kingdom, I have jewels!'_ "…62, 63, 64, 65-"

"Excuse me," said Sunrise Blossom and the ex-prince jumped. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," she said politely. "But are you Prince John?"

Prince John, whose fur was standing on end, quickly smoothed his fur down and faced the orange unicorn, raising his eyebrows since he'd never seen a unicorn before. "Who and _what_ are you?" he demanded.

"My name is Sunrise Blossom and I'm a unicorn," Sunrise Blossom replied. "Are you Prince John, future king of England?"

"Why yes, yes I am," Prince John responded, straightening and beaming. "You've heard of me?"

The orange unicorn nodded. "Oh yeas, and I heard that you're close to defeating the outlaw Robin Hood."

"Why yes - I was," Prince John answered glumly, sinking to the ground with a dejected expression on his face. "I _almost_ defeated that confounded outlaw, but he outwitted me instead, and my little brother, Richard is now the king of England."

"Why that's just _horrible_!" Sunrise Blossom exclaimed, sitting next to him. "What happen?"

Prince John regaled her about his many attempts to take out Robin Hood, especially how he raised the taxes so much that he'd had most of the inhabitants of Nottingham locked up when they couldn't pay the taxes, and that he was certain that he would win when Robin Hood robbed him blind while he was sleeping. "…my home got burned down, I broke my mother's mirror over the head of my former aide, Sir Hiss, and when Richard returned, he had me locked up in the Royal Quarry while he married my niece to Robin Hood!" He began crying and sucking on his thumb.

"I can't even begin to imagine how hard it's been for you," Sunrise Blossom said empathically, patting him on the shoulder with one hoof. "But how did you end up in this cave with dragon?"

"A whole bunch of dragons flew over the kingdom and some jewels fell from this dragon's claws," the ex-Prince explained, sniffling as he shared with how he saw the word "Equestria" on the jewels and convinced the dragon to take him so that they could share the jewels. "…and with _so_ many jewels, I can't lose!" he concluded happily and then looked at the diamonds. "Of course, I'll have to recount those diamonds again."

"Well, I'll let you get back to that and see you later," said the orange unicorn, climbing back down while the ex-Prince went back to counting the diamonds.

Twilight Sparkle was on the verge of freaking out when her twin returned. "Well?" she asked quietly. " _Why_ is he here?"

"Apparently when the dragon migration were flying over England, this dragon accidentally dropped some jewels that landed on Prince John's head, and apparently Equestria was written on them, so he convinced the dragon to take him with him and share the jewels," Sunrise Blossom explained to her sister. "I think we need to get rid of Prince John before we deal with the dragon."

"How do we do that?" Twilight Sparkle questioned.

"Don't worry, I got an idea."

Some time later, Prince John climbed down from the ledge to grab an armload of emeralds to count next, when he smelled something delicious coming from the opening of the cave. _'Ooh, could that be roasting mutton?'_ he wondered, and followed the smell to the cave opening. Peering out, he couldn't see anything on the plateau, so he kept following the smell around a giant boulder. He frowned when he saw that the smell was coming from an open bottle. "Huh?"

Suddenly a large sack was shoved over his body and he was knocked to the ground. As the ex-Prince screamed like a little girl and struggled to get out, Applejack quickly tied the opening shut, and high-hoofed her friends. "There! That oughta hold him until we can get him back to England. Wherever that place might be."

"Once we get rid of the dragon, we'll take Prince John to Princess Celestia," said Sunrise Blossom, "and she should be able to help us return him to England and prison."

A/N: (Dede42 finishes typing and looks at Sir Hiss.)

Dede42: So, what do you think?

Sir Hiss: Oh, that's just wonderful! (And he falls over, laughing.) It's _perfect_!

Dede42: Great, I'll post this and then we can go rescue Pinkie Pie from Timon before he does something to her that he'll end up regretting. (She looks to the camera.) I hope you enjoy this, Roleplayer48. Later!

R&R everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: (Dede42 finishes reading Roleplayer48's review.)

Dede42: Surprise! So, here's a funny story for you: I'm at work for just over an hour and with there being so few guests, yeah we call them guests instead of customers, coming to the movies, I get sent home early once again. Normally this doesn't happen that often, but it has of late. Anyhoo, here I am to do some writing. ;)

Sunrise Blossom: (walks into the writers studio) Hey, I didn't expect to see you here, I thought you were at work.

Dede42: I got off early because of how slow it's been at the movie theater.

Sunrise Blossom: Wow, I guess that'll change when _Solo: A Star Wars Story_ comes out this weekend.

Dede42: Yup, and I got a short deleted scene from Roleplayer48 that I'm going to post for _Winter Wrap Up_.

Sunrise Blossom: Already? You only just posted the first chapter earlier today.

Dede42: I know, but she came up with a really good one, so I'm posting it.

Sunrise Blossom: Ok, let's do it.

Dede42: Great!

Mayor Mare: Alright everypony. Find your team leader and let's get galloping! (Crowd does nothing) What?

Rainbow Dash: Did you REALLY have to ripoff Darkwing Duck's signature catchphrase ''let's get dangerous''?

Applejack: Yeah mayor, was it really that necessary?

Mayor Mare: Well maybe i just wanted to feel special for once! Besides, I don't even get a part in this job! (Overly dramatic sad music plays) Why can't I have nice things? Why can't I join in anypony's fun? (Tears up) This world is pain. Why do I exist? (Nearly on the urge of crying loudly) What is my purpose?

Crowd: (groan and roll their eyes)

Mayor Mare: (instantly gets happy again) But at least I can order ponies around! Whoopee!

Applejack: Good for you. Come on Sunny. You're gonna be workin' with me today.

Sunrise Blossom: Really? You want ME to work with you? Oh what an honour!

A/N: Dede42: What do you think, Sunny?

Sunrise Blossom: I like it, and I'll visit Roleplayer48 to let her know what it's like to live in Ponyville before Twilight moved there.

Dede42: Go for it, and I'm going to do some writing for Season 3.

Sunrise Blossom: Ok. (And she leaves.)

R&R everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: (Dede42 finishes reading the reviews when Applejack enters the writers studio with a sad expression on her face and tears running down her cheeks.)

Dede42: Hey, Applejack, there's a hot coco next to the couch for you. And if you want, I'll also get you a hot apple cider.

Applejack: (sits on the couch and picks up the hot coco) Thanks, Dede42. I can't believe how horrible I was to Twilight in that story.

Dede42: I know how you feel, AJ, and sometimes when you do something a certain way for so long, changing can be hard. (She turns to the camera while Applejack nods and drinks her hot coco) Hey, Roleplayer48, I'm not angry at you for the website logging me out like that, and that author's note was going to cover Sunrise Blossom's first ever Winter Wrap experienced when she first moved to Ponyville. In fact, when Sunrise goes to talk to the mayor, it'll be covered. ;)

(Winter Wrap Up: Deleted Scene 2: Does Twi's ice skating remind ya of anything?)

*So Twilight Sparkle tries ice skating, yadda yadda yadda, it goes horribly wrong, she crashes into Pinkie and then into a pile of snow the same way a Thomas The Tank Engine crash would go. (Yes, I'm a fan of that as well and I apologise if Dede42 isn't. But then, I'm not really a fan of Doctor Who or Harry Potter or any other stuff she likes either but that's not the point I'm making here so why am I rambling?). Sunrise Blossom (who is still in the cinema watching these episodes with you know who) pauses the scene.*

Sunrise Blossom: You know, I can't help but notice that Twilight's attempt at ice skating reminds me of a scene from a film I know involving failed attempts at ice skating.

Timon: It's not Bambi is it? Because that film is just WAY too sad even for Disney's standards.

Pumbaa: Yeah. I hear the scene with Bambi's mother being dead is even sadder than Mufasa's death.

(It's pretty obvious why I, RolePlayer48, would prefer Lion King 1 1/2 and Timon and Pumbaa's TV show over the first Lion King movies. Trust me, Timon and Pumbaa never have anything that would make an audience cry like death. Apologies to those who do like the first movies though but I'm more of a Timon and Pumbaa fan rather than a Simba one. This messages applies to you too, Dede42)

Sunrise Blossom: No no no. This reminds me of a scene from Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too. You know? The part where Tigger tries ice skating?

Timon: Oh.

Pumbaa: Ah, now I see what you're on about. Why don't we briefly watch that scene and see if you're right?

Sunrise Blossom: Good idea. (Presses button on remote and the scene changes to the scene from The Many Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh where Tigger tries ice skating)

Tigger: Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Whee! (Jumps on the ice) Say, this is a sinch! Whee! (Then he slips and loses control) Ooh! Whoa!

Rabbit: (who is also ice skating notices Tigger coming his way) Oh no! Not him!

Tigger: Uh-oh! Look out!

Rabbit: It can't be! (Tries to get out of the way but also slips)

Tigger: Out of the way!

Rabbit: Go away!

Tigger: Look out! I can't- WHOA! (Slips and falls on Rabbit and...you know this scene already, do I really need to say how the crash goes?)

Rabbit: (who crashed into his house with a picture frame on his head) Oh! Why does it always happen to me? Why oh why oh why?

Roo: Tigger! Tigger! Are you alright?

Tigger: (comes out of a pile of snow) EYUCK! Tiggers don't like ice skating!

Timon: (pauses the scene) Whoa Sunrise. You're right. Twiley's ice skating IS a lot like Tigger's.

Sunrise Blossom: And it's given me a great lot of nostalgia seeing that scene.

(And RolePlayer48 pausing the deleted scene again to break the fourth wall saying, I hope it gave YOU, whoever's reading, nostalgia if you haven't seen Winnie the Pooh in a while)

Pumbaa: Hey! Do you know what else this reminds me of?

Timon: Oh no! I think I know where this is going!

Sunrise Blossom: What Pumbaa? What does it remind you of?

Timon: Trust me Sunny. You're honestly better off not knowing.

Pumbaa: It reminds me of how badly Timon tried ice skating in one of our TV series episodes. (Timon faceplams)

Sunrise Blossom: Oh really? Is that so?

Timon: Don't listen to him. He's just lying.

Pumbaa: In fact, here's a clip show of all the times he messed up. (Presses button on remote)

Timon: PUMBAA! NO!

*We then see a montage of all the times Timon messed up ice skating from the Timon and Pumbaa episode ''Ice Capades''. You know, you're always welcome to watch it on Dailymotion after reading these deleted scenes. Trust me, you'll love it.*

Sunrise Blossom: (trying her hardest to hold back breaking into laughter after the montage ends)

Timon: Thank you very much Pumbaa! (Snatches remote) I'll have that back now if you don't mind!

Sunrise Blossom: (just falls over laughing loudly) Oh Timon! You're even worse than Twilight and Tigger! (Continues laughing)

Timon: Ah shut up, it wasn't that funny! (Presses button on remote and the scene changes back to Winter Wrap Up). Right, now where were we?

(Well, that ends THAT deleted scene. Now for the next one...it's a good thing AJ's not here right now or she'd be crying loudly again. Ahem. Winter Wrap Up: Deleted Scene 3: AJ and the Mayor's just desserts)

Applejack: Nuts Twilight! You used magic!

Spike: I know, right? The NERVE!

Twilight Sparkle: WHAT?! YOU TOLD ME TO USE IT, STUPID!

Sunrise Blossom: Applejack, please calm down...

Applejack: That's not how we do things 'round her Twi. And especially NOT. ON. MAH. FARM! (Sunrise gasps)

Twilight Sparkle: (tearing up) Well see, I just wanted to...(runs away crying loudly)

Sunrise Blossom: (runs after her) Twilight wait! It was an accident! You were only trying to help! Applejack just lost her temper!

Twilight Sparkle: (still crying) Just leave me alone, Sunrise! I don't need you showing me that you can do anything while I can't seem to do ANYTHING AT ALL! (Runs even further way while crying until she is completely out of sight)

Sunrise Blossom: (gets angry pretty quick) Well Applejack, I hope you're happy!

Applejack: Wait, huh?

Sunrise Blossom: Yes Applejack! I'm talking to you!

Applejack: Me? Ah didn't do nothin' wrong! Twi's the one who broke tradit...

Sunrise Blossom: (suddenly shouting) IT. WAS. AN. ACCIDENT!

Applejack: B-but...

Sunrise Blossom: No AJ! I don't want another word out of it! You made my sister cry and nopony, i repeat, NOPONY makes my only sister cry!

Applejack: (gulps)

Sunrise Blossom: I mean, what would your parents say if they saw you do this?

Applejack: But ah don't have parents...well...not anymore...'cause they died.

Sunrise Blossom: Well I'd bet your mother would say ''Applejack, I thought i had raised you better than this! Even if what you're new friend had done was wrong, you only made things WORSE! What were you thinking? You, young lady, are GROUNDED! Go to your room! Now!''

Applejack: B-b-b-but...the tradition! The no using magic law...the mayor's orders...

Sunrise Blossom: What's more important, AJ? This stupid Winter Wrap Up tradition or my sister's feelings?

Applejack: But...ah ain't the one who came up with Winter Wrap Up and it's rules in the first place!

Sunrise Blossom: Oh really? And who is?

Applejack: Um...maybe the mayor?

Sunrise Blossom: Well in that case, I'm going to go see her right now! I am gonna tell her that this dumb tradition that I no longer care about caused my one and only sister to go in depression and ask her about this no magic law! And I'd better hurry before Twilight's depression gets worse. She could commit suicide! And it's all your fault!

Pinkie Pie: (who has seen the whole thing and now dressed as a cheerleader) Rick em rack em rock em rerve! Give that gal what she deserves!

Applejack: Ya'll stay outta this Pinkie. Ah already got lots to think about.

Pinkie Pie: (now bored) AJ, AJ, she's our gal, if she can't do it...GREAT!

(Can any of you guess what film Pinkie just referenced?)

Sunrise Blossom: (runs off to Mayor Mare while still ranting) What is wrong with every earth pony that lives here? (Voice gets quieter as she gets further away) One minute, they love and praise unicorns and say how proud they are to have magical talents and the next minute it's ''no magic allowed, it always leads to trouble''. Is every earth pony or whoever came up with Winter Wrap Up racist to us unicorns? Well we'll just see 'bout that!

(Applejack is still left behind with Spike in the pile of snow both stunned and confused at what had just transpired. At that moment, her conscience manifests into the form of a beautiful angelic pony with a horn and wings and draped in a flowing white dress hovering above her)

Angel Pony: Sunrise is right, you know. Even if you're friend Twilight Sparkle made a mistake that wasn't intentional or on purpose, that did NOT give you the right to yell at her like a puppy that left a spot on the carpet and make her cry. You should be ashamed of yourself.

(And as you can probably guess, a devil pony shows up as well like they always do when an angel appears)

Devil Pony: Aw, don't listen to that goody two-horseshoes! You gave that purple princess wannabe just what she deserved! How else are ponies supposed to learn anything if you don't put your hoof down when they mess up big time?

Angel Pony: You've known Twilight since the day she first came to Ponyville. Do you honestly think she would do something like this on purpose?

Devil Pony: Oh please! She broke tradition! You know the rules! No magic allowed etc etc etc.

Angel Pony: I know things look bad, but how do you think Twilight feels right now? It's only pretty obvious that the poor dear must be so sad! (Paints a visual picture with her magic of Twilight with a sad face)

Devil Pony: Pah! Who cares? She'll get over it eventually!

Applejack: (getting worried) Spike, please tell me Sunrise is wrong. Ah wasn't that hard on Twi' was I?

Spike: Well you definitely didn't say anything nice to her, that's for sure. And you're supposed to be the element of honesty?

Applejack: (feels as if her heart would split) Ah can't believe it! (Begins to cry) Ah got mad at Twilight for no reason! (Begins to bawl) AH'M SO STUPID! (Continues bawling)

Angel Pony: You're not stupid, AJ. You just made a bad decision. If I were you, after Winter Wrap Up is over, I'd go to Twilight's library and apologise to her.

Devil Pony: I'd hate to admit it but that's a great idea! Of course, the chances are that Twilight will be too upset to talk or she's probably gone and run off somewhere or even, as Sunrise earlier said, commit suicide!

Applejack: Okay, you two really aren't helping mah case at the moment.

Devil Pony: Oh right. Bye! (Disappears along with Angel Pony)

When Sunrise Blossom reached the center of the town, she'd calmed down somewhat, and she was starting to have second thoughts about how she'd treated Applejack. _'I shouldn't have yelled at her like that,'_ she thought guilty while heading to Town Hall, where Mayor Mare was talking with some ponies. _'After I talk with the mayor, I'll go back to Sweet Apple Acres to apologize to AJ.'_ "Madame Mayor, may I have a word?" she requested.

"Of course, Miss Blossom," Mayor Mare said. "How are things going with the fields?"

"Not too well," Sunrise Blossom confessed. "Twilight used magic and it caused a bit of conflict. And it also had me wondering why magic isn't used since there are a number of unicorns living here in Ponyville."

Mayor Mare sighed. "Well, it's traditional to not use magic," she admitted. "I once asked my grandfather that same question and he told me that when his very great grandfather was mayor of Ponyville and the first unicorns moved here, they did try to use magic to get Winter Wrap Up done, but it caused so much trouble, that it was decided by every pony, including unicorns, that magic wouldn't be used."

"I never knew that," Sunrise Blossom admitted. "I guess it makes sense if magic caused problems instead of solving them."

"Only at that time," Mayor Mare reminded the orange unicorn. "Magic helps other ways, just not with Winter Wrap Up. Is there anything else?"

Sunrise Blossom shook her head. "No, and thank you for clearing that up, Madame Mayor." She then headed back to Sweet Apple Acres to apologize to Applejack and get the fields cleared of snow.

A/N: (Dede42 finishes her writing and glances at Applejack, who is sitting next to her.)

Dede42: How does that look to you?

Applejack: Looks good and it does make sense if magic failed to work when it was tried for Winter Wrap Up. I just hope Twilight will forgive me for yelling at her like that.

Dede42: I'm sure she will, AJ. (looks to the camera.) I hope you like what I added on the end, Roleplayer48, and I have no problem with you not being a fan of live action stuff like Harry Potter or Doctor Who. It's absolutely fine, and sometimes I feel the same way with some of the stuff out there nowadays. Later! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: (Sunrise Blossom and Derpy run as the Dalek chases them all over the place when a familiar blue box appears with that wheezing sound, and when the door opens, Dede42 pokes her head out.)

Dede42: Sunrise Blossom! Derpy! Get in here! (She steps aside so that both ponies run inside and she slams the door shut.)

Dalek: Exterminate! Exterminate! (It fires at the TARDIS just as it disappears.) Extermin- the targets have been taken by the Doc-tor!

(Cutscene: Sunrise Blossom and Derpy tumbles down the stairs into the console room, where the 11th Doctor is manning the controls.)

The Doctor: Welcome aboard!

Sunrise Blossom and Derpy: Doctor!

Dede42: You two okay?

Sunrise Blossom: Now that we're away from that Dalek, yes.

Derpy: Thanks for saving us, Doc.

The Doctor: No problem. Now back to the writers studio. Geronimo!

Dede42: Uh, Doctor, not that le- _AAAAAHHHHH!_

Sunrise Blossom and Derpy: _AAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHH!_

(The TARDIS tears through the time vortex.)

Applejack: Listen Sugarcube. I don't hate you if that's why you think that's the reason I'm sending ya home. I'd be more than happy to have you try to sell apples and be creative with e'm. But...well...

Ace Player: Hey! Who's been using my tennis racket?!

Applejack: Well, ah don't think they approve. Ah'm sorry for yelling at ya, sis. Ah hope Sunrise wasn't round to here my ordering ya home or ah'd get another big telling off.

Sunrise Blossom: (appears out of nowhere) Too late! (Slaps Applejack's face) Child abuser! (Goes back to the Apothecary)

Applejack: Ow. (Apple Bloom tries not to laugh at that) Anyway, ah completley understand that it's too tricky for ya to wait for your very own cutie mark, but you can't force it. Ah definitely didn't.

Apple Bloom: Really? Then, how did you get your...

Applejack: Ah'll tell you when I'm not busy with work, ah promise. Besides, don't ya got other fillies in this class of yours without a cutie mark?

Apple Bloom: Well...no one except Twist.

Applejack: Would ya feel better if she went to the party with ya?

Apple Bloom: Mmm-hmm.

Applejack: Well there ya go! Now run along and find you're friend!

Apple Bloom: What do you mean run along? Are you trying to get rid of me because you hate me?

Applejack: No...i just don't want you to get in trouble with...

Ace Player: Aha! So it was YOU, Applejack! I should have known! Who else would play around with apples?

Applejack: Oh for the love of...

Sunrise Blossom: (pauses the scene) Hey, uh guys?

Timon: What is it, Sunrise?

Pumbaa: Yeah, this episode was really starting to get interesting. Why did you pause it?

Sunrise Blossom: I keep thinking about that brown stallion.

Timon: (rewinds back to the Dr Hooves scene and pauses there) What? You mean him?

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah that's it! He reminds me of someone.

Pumbaa: Who?

Sunrise Blossom: I don't know. All I know is it reminds me of some British Television star that my friend, Dede42 who thought about making fanfics based off these tapes we're watching, likes.

Pumbaa: Count Duckula?

Timon: Thomas The Tank Engine?

Sunrise Blossom: No no no! Not THOSE British Television stars...although I must admit Thomas The Tank Engine IS a pretty good show (inside joke to what I, RolePlayer48, like as well as Disney and ponies). And Count Duckula is something that sounds worth a watch on Youtube for both me and Dede42 (because I, RolePlayer48, have definitely watched it being the person living in the UK I am. I'm sure you'll love it too if you give it a chance). No, I'm talking about a Doctor with a brownish type jacket who goes time travelling or something in a flying blue box.

Timon and Pumbaa: Who?

Sunrise Blossom: (gasps in realisation) That's it! Doctor Who! That's who this pony reminds me of!

Pumbaa: Oh. That makes much more sense.

Timon: But how can you be sure?

Sunrise Blossom: Look at his cutie mark.

Timon: You mean the tattoo on the side of his butt?

Sunrise Blossom: Just look.

Timon: Um...an upside down broken potato?

Sunrise Blossom: An hourglass! That means his special talent is time traveling!

Timon: So, you're saying this pony is a ponified ripoff of the famous Dr. Who?

Sunrise Blossom: Yes! Hey! You know how we have video cameras everywhere in Ponyville that follow us literally everywhere we go which explains how we end up watching this footage?

Timon and Pumbaa: Yes?

Sunrise Blossom: Let's take a break from watching this Apple Bloom episode for a while and see what the Doc gets up to.

Pumbaa: Are you sure that's a good idea, Sunrise? We still don't know what happens to Apple Bloom with her cutie mark problem.

Timon: Ah Pumbaa, I'm sure it's nothing important. After all, she is just a dumb kid.

Pumbaa: You never called Simba that when HE was a kid.

Timon: Okay, point taken. Well, here we go.

(Timon presses a button on his remote and the scene cuts to after Apple Bloom sold Dr Hooves apples we see said Doctor walking to...wherever he needs to be in the start of this fanfic. And who just happens to be watching him go by? Alan A Dale! Yep. He was aware there would be cameras following the doctor so he appeared here just to say this next line.)

Alan A Dale: Y'know, there's been a heap of legends and tall tales about Dr. Who. All different too. Well, we folks of the animal kingdom have our own version. It's the story of how Dr. Who really happened. (Plays a certain whistle song)

A/N: Thanks for the deleted scene! R&R everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: (Dede42 is hanging up curtains in front of the newly repaired window when there is a knock on the door.)

Dede42: Who is it?

Robin Hood: _It's Robin Hood and Little John._

Dede42: (runs to the door and opens it) Come on in, guys. (she steps aside so they can come in) I have to be careful about who comes in here lately.

Robin Hood: After what Discord did yesterday, I'm not surprise.

Little John: Isn't that Discord fellow suppose to be a statue right now?

Dede42: He's suppose to be, but when has anyone ever done what they're suppose to in the fandom universe?

Little Joh: Good point.

Dede42: Anyway, are you guys here about what to do about that goof in the pilot episode when it looked like Apple Bloom already knew Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

Robin Hood: (holds up his new computer) Yup, and I brought my brand new computer so that we could work on it together.

Dede42: Great, because I've been wracking my brain of how to make this work since they don't official get to know each other until _Call of the Cutie Mark_. And it's been reported that them being together in the pilot like that was a goof on the scene designer's part.

Little John: That's why we're here to help, little lady. Now let's get to work.

Dede42 and Robin Hood: Ok!

As the party continued, Dr. Hooves was chatting with the Cakes when he heard a gasp from Apple Bloom, and he looked over at the newly dubbed Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Hang on a second, I think we've already met before!" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Scootaloo agreed, her forehead furrowed. "But how's that possible?"

"I - I _think_ it happen on the day that Nightmare Moon appeared at the celebration," Sweetie Belle suggested.

 _'Uh oh, something that I need to fix,'_ Dr. Hooves thought and quickly tracked down Derpy, who was talking with Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom. "Excuse me, ladies," he said politely, "but I need Miss Derpy's help with something that shouldn't take very long."

"Of course, Doctor," said Sunrise Blossom. "Come on, Twi, let's get that letter sent to Princess Celestia."

"Good idea," Twilight Sparkle agreed. "Later."

The moment the twins walked away, Dr. Hooves hurried Derpy out of the shop and back toward his home. "Come on, we've got work to do!"

"What's going on, Doc?" Derpy inquired.

"There is an error in time that needs to be corrected," Dr. Hooves answered. "And don't call me Doc."

Reaching the house, they went inside and headed to the back room, where they immediately entered the TARDIS. Shutting the doors, Dr. Whooves went to work at the console, hurrying around to program their destination into the computer.

"Where are we going?" Derpy asked, watching the Time Lord as he turned knobs and pulled levers as the central column began rising and lowering as the time machine disappeared into the Time Vortex.

"Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo are remembering an event that shouldn't have happen, but somehow did," Dr. Whooves explained, checking one of the screens. "So, we're going back in time to when Nightmare Moon first arrived after being locked in the moon for a thousand years to correct that mistake and get the timeline back on track."

Derpy, who only understood about half of what the Time Lord had said, nodded. "Oh, cool."

Minutes later, the TARDIS appeared in a alleyway not far from Town Hall, where the ponies were already gathering for the celebration, and when Dr. Whooves exited the time machine, he made sure that he and Derpy weren't seen by their past selves.

"Being in the same place twice isn't very safe," Dr. Whooves explained softly as they made their way to the back entrance. "So, we have to make sure that we aren't seen by ourselves, or things could get even worse."

"Worse how?" Derpy asked, also keeping her voice quiet.

"Well, if we were to be seen by our past selves, then all of time would go boom," the Time Lord answered. "And if we were to come into contact with ourselves, things would go _zap!_ And all reality would disappear forever."

Derpy shivered at the thought. "Ooh, ok, meeting ourselves bad idea," she concluded and he nodded. "So, how are we going to fix this problem?" she wondered as they went inside and made their way to the main room, where the celebration was due to take place shortly.

"We're going to make sure that Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo don't meet tonight," Dr. Whooves replied. "The first time they meet is in Sugarcube Corner at the party, and so we just need to make sure that Apple Bloom remains with her family and do the same with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle."

"Ok."

When there is no sign of Princess Celestia on the balcony, Dr. Whooves and Derpy took advantage of the confusion to make sure that the three fillies weren't anywhere near each other by using some minor distractions shortly before the arrival of Nightmare Moon. While the ponies were distracted by the evil Alicorn, they slipped back out of the building without being seen by their past selves, and they returned to the TARDIS.

"There, now the timeline is back on track," said Dr. Whooves happily as the time machine flew back through the Time Vortex to the present. "Whew! That _was_ a close one."

"Doc, I didn't see you at the celebration," Derpy pointed out.

"Oh, I was there, but I looked quite different at the time, and I didn't get to stay very long since I had to take care of a few things," the Time Lord replied. "So, by the time I got back, I changed and the Mane Seven had managed to obtain the Elements of Harmony and used them to free Princess Luna of the evil that had corrupted her."

"Oh, so when can we travel again?" Derpy asked eagerly.

"Later, dear, later."

"Ok!"

A/N: And that's it for that deleted scene, which I hope you will enjoy, Roleplayer48. Later! ;) R&R everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

(Suited For Success: Deleted Scene 1: Alternate opening/brief documentary on dresses with a certain narrator. (Suited For Success: Deleted Scene 2: Rainbow Short Term Memory Loss Dash!)

*So here we are at that same cinema that Timon, Pumbaa and Sunrise Blossom used to watch all these episodes of MLP (with these deleted scenes included along) which is also the same cinema that Timon and Pumbaa used to watch Lion King 1 1/2 (which I thought I should bring up because the latest author's notes from Dede42 recently sound suspiciously like she's watching it for the very first time even though she said she HAS seen all 3 Lion King movies which confuses me) eating bugs and popcorn as Suited For Success begins with an opening title sequence based off all those classic Mickey Mouse cartoons but with Rarity's face at the beginning instead. (Actually someone on Youtube called LooneyTunerIan actually made fanmade MLP intros in the style of those Mickey cartoon openings. Just google up Rarity Cartoon Intro and give it a watch and you'll know what I'm getting at with these alternate opening titles for Suited For Success.) Then after staring at the words Rarity for a few seconds like how in those old Disney cartoons you'd stare at either Mickey's, Donald's or Goofy's names for some seconds, we cut to a title card that says "Suited For Success: Featuring a brief documentary on the history of dresses from John McLeish (the original voice of the narrator from the Goofy "How To" cartoons).*

Narrator: This episode of My Little Pony Generation Four and a Half (obviously a parody of the title Lion King 1 1/2) involving Rarity and her love for dresses and dress making is brought to you by a brief history of dresses and clothing. In the beginning, clothing (also known as clothes and attire) is a collective term for garments, items worn on the body. Clothing can be made of textiles, animal skin, or other thin sheets of materials put together. The wearing of clothing is mostly restricted to human beings and is a feature of all human societies. The amount and type of clothing worn depend on body type, social, and geographic considerations. Some clothing can be gender-specific. Physically, clothing serves many purposes: it can serve as protection from the elements and can enhance safety during hazardous activities such as hiking and cooking. It protects the wearer from rough surfaces, rash-causing plants, insect bites, splinters, thorns and prickles by providing a barrier between the skin and the environment. Clothes can insulate against cold or hot conditions. Further, they can provide a hygienic barrier, keeping infectious and toxic materials away from the body. Clothing also provides protection from ultraviolet radiation. There is no easy way to determine when clothing was first developed, but some information has been inferred by studying lice which estimates the introduction of clothing at roughly 42,000–72,000 years ago.

(Quick note from RolePlayer48, yes, a lot of this dialogue and information is just copy and pasted from Wikipedia which I know, I know, you may think is lazy of me to do so but hey, this is something that sounds similar to what the narrator would normally say on those Goofy cartoons. Trust me.)

Narrator: (cut to a screenshot of Rarity's house) Here is the home of a popular dress maker who is known to make a bunch of dresses for these...weird talking horses who live at a town called Ponyville. Carousel Boutique. (cut to the inside of the boutique where Rarity is still fast asleep...snoring). The home of Rarity.

Rarity: (snort) Huh? Wha? Who's that talking? It's too early in the morning to be woken up even if I have to get up and make dresses for the Gala in a few hours.

Narrator: Oh sorry. Didn't mean to wake you. You just go back to sleep.

Rarity: (yawns) Thank you. (Goes back to sleep and begins snoring again)

Narrator: Yes. Rarity. The Element of Generosity. Most of the time anyway. The pony who has a superb talent and habit of dress making. For those who don't know, a dressmaker is a person who makes custom clothing for women, such as dresses, blouses, and evening gowns. A dressmaker is also called a mantua-maker (historically) or a modiste.

(Yep. More information from the Wikipedia to use for the Narrator's dialogue because why not?)

Rarity: (wakes up again) Huh? What? Hold on there. (removes sleep mask and then gets out of bed) Now, who are you? (tries to find the source of the voice) WHERE even ARE you? What brings you to my abode? And what's all this about dressmaking and dressmakers? Who are you even talking to? And why wake me up earlier than the time I normally wake up? I mean, I know I DO have to be up early in order to make dresses for the Grand Galloping Gala for myself and my friends but...

Narrator: Oh. I do beg your pardon. Where are my manners? My name is John McLeish but you can just call me the Narrator.

Rarity: The narrator of what?

Narrator: The narrator of all those Goofy cartoon shorts from many years ago.

Rarity: Who's Goofy?

Narrator: What do you mean "who's Goofy"? You mean you've never heard of him?

Rarity: No.

Narrator: And you haven't seen ANY of the cartoons him and me made together over the years?

Rarity: Oh darling. I'm far too busy with my career as a dressmaker to be watching TV or DVDs or cartoons or that sort of thing. I mean, I know everypony else does 'cause they have TV and DVDs, and my friends Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom said they have a collection of DVDs from they're childhood at each other's homes. But anyway, what are you doing in this house?

Narrator: Well, being perfectly honest with you, even though honesty is supposed to be Applejack's element, I'm bored.

Rarity: Bored? How?

Narrator: Well Goofy hasn't really been doing anything recently that involves things that I used to teach him how to do as much as he used to the past years and decades we made cartoons together to show our audience. He's been busy with his friends at some sort of mouse clubhouse or something. I've been really desperate for something to do or for things to go back to the way they used to.

Rarity: Hold on a minute. Audience? So, why visit me and act like you're narrating a tutorial on dress making? I mean, there's no audience here.

Narrator: Actually on the contrary, my darling Rarity, there is. Can't you see these cameras?

Rarity: Cameras? What cameras?

Narrator: These cameras. (Shows her a camera looking down at her from the ceiling) Did you even know there are cameras around Ponyville and inside ponies' homes?

Rarity: Isn't that an invasion of privacy? And how did any of us not notice these at all?

Narrator: Pinkie notices them (which explains her ability to constantly break the fourth wall throughout the show) and I wouldn't exactly say it's an INVASION of privacy. I mean, how else do people in studios make movies and cartoons?

Rarity: Uhh...

Narrator: Just set up cameras everywhere people go, take the footage to the studios and presto, have it made! Anyway, because of boredom, I thought I decided to try and visit other people and try and do the same things I did with Goofy with them. Hence why I'm here and talking about dresses.

Rarity: Oh I see. That explains things. (yawns) Well, I suppose I can let you stay and do...whatever. But you did wake me up pretty early and...(touches her face and gets embarrassed) oh my goodness! I must look a fright right now! Just give me a moment, dear. I simply can't start the day without my beauty regiment!

Narrator: Oh, uh, of course. But I'm sure you'd still look fine without it.

Rarity: Ooh, aren't you a charmer?

French Spongebob Narrator: One lengthy shower later...

Rarity: (now looks like her lovely self) Ta daa! Are you still there, Mr. Narrator?

Narrator: Of course I am, now shall we discuss the dresses you will be making for the Grand Galloping Gala?

Rarity: Of course, let's go downstairs and I will show you around. Eh, is that even possible?

Narrator: Thanks to the cameras, that will be quite easy, Miss Rarity.

Rarity: Oh good.

Rarity (enters her inspiration room) This is where I come up with the designs for all of my designs.

Narrator: Ah yes, the Inspiration room, take in all the kinds of fabrics, designs, the sewing equipment, and mannequins to put the gowns on while assembling them.

Rarity: You are quite good at this narrating business.

Narrator: Thank you.

Rarity: (gestures to seven mannequins that already have the start parts of the dresses on them) As you can see here, these will soon become the dresses for my friends.

Narrator: Yes, and what kind of dresses will you be making for your friends? I sure with each of their different personalities, it will be a challenge.

Rarity: (laughs a little) It can be a bit of a challenge, but those are the best kinds, and I thrive on challenges that involves making wonderful clothes for others, especially for my friends. (she gestures to the mannequin with that had silk that went from dark blue to pale blue) This will be Twilight's dress, which will be a ball gown with a star design in silver with shoes and accessories to match.

Narrator: Ah, so it will be a fitted bodice that comes in at the waist and then flares out to a full, floor-length skirt with lots of volume.

Rarity: Exactly, and dear Sunrise's dress will be the same, only hers will have suns and roses instead of stars.

Narrator: And I'm sure that they both will love the dresses when they are completed. And what of your other friends?

Rarity: For Applejack, I updated her farm duds, as she calls them, to be more fitted for the Gala, and for her, hers will have a Column look to it.

Narrator: Which is a fitted bodice to a narrow, tailored look over the waist and hips, and straight to the floor. No flares, no poofs, and not as fitted as a sheath.

Rarity: Once again you are correct, Mr. Narrator. For Fluttershy, her gown will have a floor-length skirt that will _flow_ across the floor.

Narrator: Almost like the skirt of a wedding dress?

Rarity: Similar. Pinkie Pie will also have a mermaid look with a candy pattern to match her happy personality.

Narrator: Rarity, that has given me a craving for candy.

Rarity: That's the point, darling. Now Rainbow Dash, hers is going to be a challenge, but I think by having her dress be asymmetrical.

Narrator: Which means the bottom of the skirt, as well as perhaps several layers of fabric comprising the skirt, si cut on a diagonal angle.

Rarity: Exactly, and those will be the dresses for my friends.

Narrator: Excuse me, Rarity, but why did Rainbow Dash act like she had no memory of the Grand Galloping Gala? Even though she has a ticket for it from Princess Celestia?

Rarity: Oh that. Well, sometimes Rarity tends to forget important things and it may have to do with the number of crashes over the years. All that crazy flying she does isn't very healthy you know.

Narrator: I have thought the same thing with all the accidents that Goofy has suffered over the years when we were doing the _How to…_ movie shorts together. Thank you for your time for this session, Miss Rarity.

Rarity: You are quite welcome and please come around again if you desire more information about dresses.

Narrator: I will be sure to do that.

A/N: And that's a wrap! R&R everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Glad I was able to help you feel better, and I know what it's like to have a word or sentence trigger a bad reaction out of me, too. Now it's time for the- uh, Pinkie, what happen to you?

Pinkie Pie: (staggers into the backyard, all banged up) Apparently I stole Timon's line again in the deleted scene you're about to work on. Ow!

Dede42: (sighs) Here we go again.

(Suited For Success: Deleted Scene 3 (because Dede42 combined Deleted Scene 2: Rainbow Short Term Memory Loss Dash with the rest of Deleted Scene 1 which was confusing and unexpected because Deleted Scene 1 was supposed to be taking place BEFORE the first scene in Suited For Success where Rarity shows off her dressmaking to Opal)...ahem! Deleted Scene 3: Help from an unlikely source)

Twilight Sparkle: Now what do we do?

Fluttershy: Uh...panic?

Rainbow Dash: That's your answer for everything!

Pinkie Pie: Dress in drag and do the hula and cheer Rarity up?

Rainbow Dash: How is THAT going to help us?!

Pinkie Pie: Uhh...

Timon: (pauses the scene) WHAT?! SHE STOLE MY LINE AGAIN?! DANG IT! THAT'S TWICE NOW! FIRST DRAGONSHY AND NOW... WHERE IS SHE?! (Pumbaa and Sunrise shrug)

Pinkie Pie: (appears out of nowhere) Hiya guys! You still watching what REALLY happened in MLP?

Timon: Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie Pie: Yeah?

Timon: (suddenly shouting) YOU STOLE MY LINE...AGAIN! COME HERE YOU! (Gets torture weapons and grenades again)

Pinkie Pie: (screams) NOT AGAIN! RUN AWAY! (Runs off)

Timon: OH NO YA DON'T! (Runs off after her with the tortue weapons. We then hear them fighting again offscreen. Pumbaa and Sunrise just stare in disbelief)

Sunrise Blossom: Pumbaa, do you want to say it or shall I?

Pumbaa: I'll do it. Here we go again.

Timon: (comes back to his seat) There. That should take care of it. Honestly, that's twice that song and line stealer has done this to me.

Pumbaa: Can she help it that it's popular?

Timon: Just shut up. (Presses button on remote and the scene continues)

Applejack: Well, we can't just leave Rarity in a mental breakdown like this! I mean, we're the ones who caused her to get so depressed in the first place! At least, that's what Sunrise told us yesterday anyway.

Pinkie Pie: And if we don't do something soon, she may leave town, want to commit suicide...

Fluttershy: (gasps)

Pinkie Pie: Or even WORSE!

Fluttershy: (shivering) W-w-w-worse than suicide?

Pinkie Pie: She could become...

All: Yes?

Pinkie Pie: A CRAZY CAT LADY?!

(DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!)

Rainbow Dash: A crazy cat lady? Seriously? How is THAT a bad thing?

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah. And she only has one cat.

Pinkie Pie: Give her time.

Twilight Sparkle: Hmm. (Looks through the keyhole catching a glimpse of a group of mannequins, rolls of fabric and the unfinished dress design attached on the wall. She gets an idea as a lightbulb appears over her head) I got it! (Lightbulb then for some reason falls on her head) Ow.

Applejack: What's the plan, Twi?

Twilight Sparkle: I say we should make Rarity feel better by helping finish this unfinished Gala dress for her.

Sunrise Blossom: Why sister! That is an excellent idea!

Pinkie Pie: Hay yeah! That will totally make Rarity super extra happy and cheery again!

Rainbow Dash: Well, it's an okay plan I guess, but I see one flaw in it.

Twilight Sparkle: Geez Rainbow. Why do you have to be such a mood killer? We're trying to make Rarity feel better!

Rainbow Dash: But we don't even know how to finish that dress let alone even MAKE one! Rarity's been doing this for years on end before you two even moved to Ponyville and never even ONCE messed up. Us on the other hood, I think we're gonna need some help.

Narrator: I think I can help you with that.

(Everyone gasps)

Rainbow Dash: Hey! Who's that talking there?

Fluttershy: It's not a g-g-g-ghost is it?

Applejack: Ma? Pa? Is that you?

Twilight Sparkle: Okay, all of you are being idiots! Ghosts don't even...

Sunrise Blossom: Wait Twiley, I think I know this voice.

Twilight Sparkle: Huh? What do you mean sister?

Sunrise Blossom: Think back to our fillyhood, Twi. Remember all those Goofy cartoons we had and still do have on DVD? Think back to all those times we watched them. Specifically, the ''how to'' shorts.

Twilight Sparkle: (tries to remember as we see her thought bubble showing a flashback of her childhood watching ''The Art of Skiing'' on DVD with a filly Sunrise Blossom.) Oh my Celestia! You don't think...

Sunrise Blossom: Yes I do, Twilight. Hi there, narrator!

Narrator: Oh! Hello there! I didn't think one of you would actually recognise. And even if I did think you would I would have expected it to be Pinkie first.

Pinkie Pie: Wait a minute! Are you that narrator from those Goofy cartoons that almost ALL of Ponyville have watched on the TV/VHS/DVDs?

Narrator: Why yes. Yes I am.

Rainbow Dash: I thought his voice sounded awfully familiar.

Applejack: Well shoot! Ah can't even remember the last time ah watched those shorts.

Fluttershy: Oh. I still watch them on DVD with my animals from time to time when I'm not busy.

Pinkie Pie: Those ''how to'' cartoons were always a riot!

Rainbow Dash: I'll say! Remember that one where Goofy becomes a ghost and tries to scare Donald?

Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Ooh! And Donald doesn't even notice or get scared until the near end when Goofy wakes him up from sleeping with his eyes open? (Bursts out laughing) Ah, that gets me everytime.

Twilight Sparkle: (getting weirded out by Pinkie and Rainbow) Uhhh, getting back on topic here, what exactly are you doing here?

Narrator: Well you see, recently Goofy hasn't really done anything that I can help him with unlike the cartoons him and me made together other the past few years, I got bored and wanted something to do and I dropped by Rarity's botique before she got her first lot of Gala dresses, that you didn't like, ready and complemented her on them. I know a lot about dresses and how to make them. But then, I'm a narrator, I know how to do just about anything!

Sunrise Blossom: And you're here to help show us how to finish Rarity's Gala dress as perfectly as she does?

Narrator: But of course! I always like helping people...or in this case, magical talking ponies. It won't take long at all.

Twilight Sparkle: Let's hope not. At the moment, Rarity's in a state and may leave town or worse if we don't get a move on.

Narrator: Right Twilight. Let's gather all the things we'll need to do this and make a start.

All: Right!

(The six ponies gather everything they need for the dress and Sunrise Blossom magically takes the sketch from Rarity's room when she is asleep from crying so much.)

Sunrise Blossom: (pins the sketch on the board) Here's the sketch and that mannequin has what Rarity did before this madness all started.

Timon: (pauses the screen) Was it _really_ madness with all the decisions that Twilight and the others were making about their dresses?

Sunrise Blossom: (nods) It was madness, and poor Rarity almost lost her sanity because of it.

Pumbaa: That's sad.

Sunrise Blossom: It was. (she clicks the remote to resume the story.)

Rainbow Dash: Now that we've got everything, what do we do next?

Narrator: This is where I come in. First, you take the purple fabric and lie it flat on the table.

Fluttershy: (spreads the purple fabric across the table and Applejack helps her keep it flat) There we go.

Applejack: Yup, so what's next, Mr. Narrator in the sky guy?

Narrator: Next you pin the pattern pieces onto the fabric and cut the pieces out.

Twilight Sparkle: I got this. (she magically places the patterns onto the fabric and pins them into place) There.

Rainbow Dash: (picks up the scissors) My turn. (she zips all over the fabric and neatly cuts the pieces out without any mistakes) Done!

Narrator: That was fast. Okay, next you remove the patterns and put them on the mannequin, pinning them together.

Pinkie Pie: (helps Sunrise Blossom put the fabric pieces on the mannequin while fluttershy, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, and Rainbow Dash repeat the process on the rest of the fabric) Okie dokie!

(Several hours pass and soon the full dress is on the mannequin.)

Sunrise Blossom: Whew! Now that the pieces are assembled, what do we do next?

Narrator: Next you need to sew the pieces together and remove the pins.

Twilight Sparkle: (carries the pieces to the sewing machine, where Sunrise Blossom has set up the thread) Uh, does any pony know how to sew?

Fluttershy: I can try. (she sits before the sewing machine and she starts to sew the fabric together why the twins magically removes the pins)

Rainbow Dash: (watches with a surprise expression) Fluttershy, where did you learn to sew?

Fluttershy: (shrugs) I never learned how, even though a class was offered, but it seems to just come to me.

Pinkie Pie: Spooky!

(Timon pauses the screen again.)

Timon: Seriously, where did Fluttershy learn to sew?

Sunrise Blossom: No pony knows. (she clicks the remote to resume the story)

(After Fluttershy sews all of the pieces together and the last pins get remove, Twilight Sparkle puts the finish dress on the mannequin.)

Twilight Sparkle: Wow, we did a great job.

Sunrise Blossom: We sure did. What do you think, Mr. Narrator?

Narrator: You all did a wonderful job, ladies. And you manage to make the dress without messing up like Goofy would if he had been here. Hmm…

Rainbow Dash: What are you thinking about?

Narrator: Oh… nothing. Now you will need to present this dress to Rarity.

Applejack: Don't worry, we got this.

Narrator: Wonderful and I will check in later to see how it goes.

All: Bye!

A/N: (Dede42 rests her head back on the chair with a frazzled expression on her face.)

Dede42: Ugh.

Pinkie Pie: (who looks and feels much better) Are you ok?

Dede42: Not really. Real life kept interfering so it took longer to do this when it normally would have. Man, I'll be glad when I can reopen the writers studio on Monday.

Pinkie Pie: Don't worry, Dede42, you did a great job and I'm sure that Roleplayer48 will like it, too.

Dede42: Yeah, I'm sure he'll like it, too. And I think you and I need to teach Timon a lesson to not overreact like that when you just happen to borrow his line.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, I'm getting tired of being blasted and tortured like that, and this was only the second time.

Dede42: (looks at the camera) Hey, if you see Timon, Roleplayer48, could you ask him to stop by on Monday so I can talk to him?

Pinkie Pie: Bye! (her tail starts to twitch) Twitchy tail!

Dede42: Run! (They both run away and avoid getting hit by a large chair.)

Derpy: Sorry!

Dr. Hooves: Derpy!

R&R everyone!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Dede42 here to post the deleted scene created by my friend, Roleplayer48, and I can assure everyone and every pony that no one really hates Pinkie Pie, and that even the best of friends can sometimes get angry at each other.

(Feeling Pinkie Keen: Deleted Scene 1: Twile. E. Coyote: Science/magic/serious obsessed genius.)

Spike: Twilight? What are you...

Twilight Sparkle: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Honestly Spike, don't you know any better than to sneak up on ponies?

Spike: Oh. Well, what are you doing at this particular moment right now, then?

Twilight Sparkle: Sneaking up on ponies of course. What else would I be doing in this bush?

Spike: Well if that's what you're doing, then I should be asking YOU, don't YOU know any better than to sneak up on ponies?

Twilight Sparkle: (taken aback by this) Um, well, this ISN'T spying or sneaking up. I swear!

Spike: (sarcastically) Sure it isn't. And I'm president of the United States of America.

Twilight Sparkle: No no! I'm serious! I'm doing scientific research. I'm observing Pinkie Pie, scientific name: Pinkius Pieicus, in its natural habitat.

Spike: Pinkius Pieicus, huh? Does that make you Twile E. Coyote? (rimshot)

Twilight Sparkle: You've been watching Looney Tunes again, huh?

Spike: And YOU'VE been watching films involving how to take things seriously like science or how logic works in order for you to act so mean-spirited to your "friends", I presume?

Twilight Sparkle: Um...(sweating)...uhhhhh... maybe? But I'm telling ya Spike, there's something fishy going on with the whole twitchy prediction thing, and I'm getting to the bottom of it. So, shh.

Spike: I just don't understand why you can't let her be.

Twilight Sparkle: Let her continue to live her life believing in something that is wrong?! Are you crazy?!

Spike: Well why not, smart guy?

Twilight Sparkle: Listen Spike, I am the SMARTEST and WISEST pony in this whole town...

Spike: What about Sunrise...

Twilight Sparkle: ...and everything I do works and everything I do makes perfect sense. My way of living is vastly superior to anyone else's and it is my to have EVERYPONY do exactly as I do. My thoughts and reasonings are always rational and correct and I will not rest until everyone has same opinions as me! Do I make myself clear?

Spike: So basically you hate Pinkie Pie just for being random, crazy, kind of like you or anyone you've seen on cartoons which make Pinkie who she is, right?

(Awkwardly long pause for a few seconds while Jeopardy think music plays)

Twilight Sparkle: I am NOT gonna answer that question. Now come on.

Timon: (pauses the scene) AHA! I KNEW IT! I KNEW TWILIGHT SECRETLY HATED PINKIE ALL ALONG!

Pumbaa: Well I wouldn't say she HATES her, Timon. I mean, sure, she gets easily annoyed with her or tries to make sense of her antics, but that doesn't mean she HATES her or anything.

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah. I'M different from everypony because of my disability and autism and nopony has ever hated me or tried to make sense out of it.

Pumbaa: And what about the two of us, Timon? We're REALLY different from everyone considering how different and chaotic and wacky we are and no one, not even Twilight, hates us for it.

Timon: Well there's definitely some sort of grudge Twilight and others have against Pinkie. Especially after THIS! (presses button on remote and the scene changes to...*sigh*...that one scene from that dreaded MLP movie from last year which I, RolePlayer48, hate for various reasons)

Twilight Sparkle: Well maybe I would've been better off without FRIENDS LIKE YOU!

Pinkie Pie: (gasps and then begins to cry)

Timon: And everything that happened in that dumb movie and seasons onward made by Hasbro NEVER EVEN HAPPENED! Just face facts, Twilight may not hate other ponies who act as different as her but there is DEFINITELY SOMETHING she has against Pinkie Pie.

Pumbaa: Well, if your sure about that Timon, then we should probably ask Twilight if that's true after watching the rest of this episode.

Timon: Nah, that won't work. What really need to do is ask Twilight if everything we said about her possible hatred for Pinkie is true after watching the rest of this episode.

Pumbaa: Good idea Timon. (Sunrise is just dumbfounded by Timon pinching Pumbaa's idea. Presses button on remote as the scene continues)

(The ponies and Spike return to Ponyville and Sunrise Blossom takes her twin aside to talk to her.)

Sunrise Blossom: Twilight, do you really hate Pinkie?

Twilight Sparkle: What? Of course I don't hate Pinkie. Why ask me that? She and I are good friends.

Sunrise Blossom: Well, the way you acted back there when you choosing to believe in Pinkie Pie's Pinkie Sense and that turned out to be the doozy, I sometimes wonder.

Twilight Sparkle: (sighs) Ok, ok, I _may_ have overreacted at little.

Sunrise Blossom: A _little_?

Twilight Sparkle: Ok, _more_ then a little, and it's just that, I find it hard to believe in something that just doesn't makes sense. And the Pinkie Sense really _doesn't_ make sense.

Sunrise Blossom: Twilight, just because something doesn't make sense doesn't make it true. You just have to take a leap of faith sometimes, and not just to escape a hydra. There are plenty of things in the world that should make sense, but they don't, and yet they still work out despite not making sense.

Twilight Sparkle: I guess you're right, Sunrise.

Sunrise Blossom: Of course I'm right.

A/N: I hope that resolves some issues when it comes to Pinkie Pie and whether any person or pony really likes her or not. As for the _Supernatural_ fanfics that I had posted, I started out with those because I had a great idea and ran with it. Some day I might go back to it. I understand why you're not a fan of that kind of stuff, Roleplayer48, and I can respect that. I don't expect you to read anything other then the MLP fanfics and the Adventures of Dr. Whooves fanfics I've posted so far. See you tomorrow! ;)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This just popped into my head after reading your review, Roleplayer48, and I hope you like it.

(After the Young Flyer's Competition ends in confusion and cheers for the sonic rainboom, the pegasus that had gone second instead of fifth, flew from the stadium, and hid behind a cloud pillar. He makes sure that no pony can see him, and he changes into a Zygon while retaining the wings, but he is entirely orange now, and he speaks into a organic device.)

Zygon: This is informant 1, the competition is over and there is no sign the Time Lord or his friend the pegasus.

Unknown voice: Are you sure of this?

Zygon: I am sure. I did not see either of them here.

Unknown voice: Very well. Once the winner has been announced, you may leave.

Zygon: Yes, sir.

(The Zygon goes back to pegasus form and flies back to the stadium.)

A/N: It's short, but I think you'll like it. R&R everyone!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: When I'm bored, I like to read books, and lately I've been on a murder/mystery kick.

* * *

Deleted Scene 1: The Element of Generosity? Pfft, yeah right!)

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: (run past Fluttershy and Rarity) Hi Fluttershy! Hi Rarity!

Fluttershy: Oh! Hello girls!

Rarity: Oh no. Not them.

Fluttershy: What do you mean with ''oh no, not them''? Do you have something against children?

Rarity: No no! It's not that (it so totally is according to RolePlayer48)...it's just...

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: Hiya Sweetie Belle!

Sweetie Belle: SCOOTALOO! APPLE BLOOM!

Scootaloo: Are you ready to party?

Sweetie Belle: Oh I'm ready to party! Are YOU ready to party?

Apple Bloom: I'm ready to party! Are YOU ready to party, Scootaloo?

Scootaloo: Oh I'm ready to party! Are YOU ready to party, Sweetie Belle?

Sweetie Belle: I'm ready to part-ay! Are you ready to PART-AY, Scootaloo?

Scootaloo: Oh I'm ready to part-ay! Are YOU ready to part-ay, Apple Bloom?

Apple Bloom: I'm ready to party! Are YOU ready to party, Sweetie Belle?

Sweetie Belle: I'm ready to party! Are YOU ready to...

Rarity: STOP IT! THE 3 OF YOU SHUT UP! YOU'LL GIVE US ALL A HEADACHE!

(Quick note from us on RolePlayer48's behalf, that whole are you ready to party thing was a reference to an episode from Spongebob Squarepants ''Mid Life Crustacean'' where Mr. Krabs, Spongebob and Patrick keep asking that question over and over until Pearl shuts them up.)

Fluttershy: (gasps) Rarity! Shame on you! They're just excited!

Sweetie Belle: Yeah sis. Don't YOU get this amount of excited on certain occasions? You know, like dress making?

Rarity: Um...

Scootaloo: Anyway, you ready for tonight!

Sweetie Belle: You bet! Cutie Mark Planning Session is go!

Apple Bloom: Tonight is the night the 3 of us have been waiting for since we first met. The night where we all try to find our special talents.

Scootaloo: Even if it takes us ALL night!

Fluttershy: All night? Goodness! Not even I'm up THAT

late! Won't you get tired?

Scootaloo: Well even if we do, it'll all be worth it.

Fluttershy: If you say so. So, what are the three of you planning?

Apple Bloom: A sleepover at Rarity's that she arranged for us herself!

Fluttershy: Aw! Isn't that nice?

Rarity: (through gritted teeth) Yes. Isn't it?

Sweetie Belle: And look at this cape I made all by myself! (Reveals cape)

Fluttershy, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: Ooh!

Rarity: (finds out the cape Sweetie Belle made is made with her golden fabric) Just a minute! (Shows everyone her fabric with three squares that have been cut from it) Look at this!

Fluttershy: Now Rarity, take it easy. They're just children...

Rarity: (seething with rage) Sweetie Belle! That was my last golden silk fabric! What. Were. You. Thinking?

Scootaloo: Rarity. It's just fabric. You don't need to make a drama out of it.

Fluttershy: Even though your dresses are nice Rarity, i kind of think Scootaloo is right there.

Rarity: Now I'll have to make some more!

Scootaloo: (not impressed in the slightest) Which I'm guessing will take a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG...

Apple Bloom: ...and painfully BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG...

CMC: ...TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!

Rarity: EXACTLY! It will probably take all night to make! Which means...

Scootaloo: Oh boy...here comes the child abuse!

Fluttershy: Child abuse?

Apple Bloom: Happens all the time whenever we unintentionally get on somepony's bad side.

Rarity: I'm am so sorry to tell you this (according to RolePlayer48, the tone in Rarity's voice indicates that she so ISN'T sorry whatsoever) but due to certain circumstances beyond my ability to care about children at all considering I won't have time to watch you 3 if I want to get these golden robes...

Scootaloo: Which aren't that impressive whatsoever...(the other crusaders and Fluttershy agree)

Rarity: ...delivered on time, the sleepover is cancelled!

Sweetie Belle: (tears up) WHAT?!

Scootaloo: Yep. I knew Rarity was gonna threaten us by cancelling the thing that she generosly offered to us herself. Pay up. (Apple Bloom hands Scootaloo ten bits. Fluttershy, who had no idea that Rarity was only kind to ponies that are the Mane 7's ages but a hypocrite towards younger ponies, hands Scootaloo 5 bits)

Sweetie Belle: But sister...(begins to cry) YOU PROMISED!

Rarity: No buts Sweetie Belle. (Fluttershy gasps at that outburst from Rarity) That's the way it has to be! After all, actions have consequences!

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Treat us the same way as Diamond Tiara always does. We don't care anymore.

Fluttershy: (feeling very sorry for Sweetie Belle who's crying her eyes out) Rarity! SHAME ON YOU! The 3 of them are only children!

Rarity: But...

Fluttershy: No buts Rarity! After all, we were foals too y'know! If anyone's deserving consequences for actions, it should be you! Do you have something against children since growing up? Are you a child abuser? You even went and made your own little sister cry!

Scootaloo: This happens all the time, 'Shy. Me and Apple Bloom are used to it considering how many times we've seen other adult ponies behaving toward children like that. Sweetie Belle would be used to it but this is child abuse from her own big sister that's making her cry.

Rarity: No! I swear! It isn't like that! I don't hate children! I'm just not very experienced with looking after them! And the 3 of them are a handful whenever they get together!

Fluttershy: That's no excuse for being strict and cruel to them! Even if what they do is michevious or disastrous, you must always be kind to them! I mean, you've seen how well i handle small creatures! I'll take them to my place for they're sleepover tonight to make up for your broken promise to them.

Scootaloo: Alright! That's more like it!

Sweetie Belle: You'd really do that for us, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Of course! Unlike the so called ''Element of Generosity'' over there (points to Rarity) I'm not strict at all! Unless it's animals that can't talk or have feelings like we do. I'd be more than happy to take you 3 in for the night.

CMC: Thank you Fluttershy!

Rarity: Well, good luck. You'll probably need it much more than I do.

Scootaloo: Come on girls! Last one to the cottage is a blank flank! (Runs off)

Fluttershy: (gets excited and chases after her with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle) Wait for us!

* * *

A/N: I'll see what I can come up with for the next deleted scene. See you tomorrow! ;)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Well, I don't know how this will turn out, but here's what I've come up with for a second deleted scene involving Fluttershy.

* * *

Deleted Scene 2: The Element of Kindness? Pfft, not this time!

Fluttershy: (stares at the thing that had once been a table and had been mangled by the three fillies) My table…my _grandmother_ gave me _THAT TABLE!_

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo: Uh oh…

Fluttershy: How _dare_ you ruin my grandmother's favorite table!

CMCs: Run away!

(Screaming, Fluttershy chases them all over the house, outside through the chicken coop, and back inside the house again. This goes on for several minutes until Angel comes out of hiding from under the couch and throws a bucket of cold water onto the yellow pegasus, and she stops in her tracks.)

Fluttesrhy: Oh my…what happen and why am I wet? (she sees Angel point first to the cowering fillies near the couch and then the ruined table) Oh my, girls, I am _so_ sorry for losing my head like that. Can you ever forgive me? (she hangs her head in shame.)

Apple Bloom: Of course we can forgive you, Fluttershy.

Sweetie Belle: (nods) Yeah, and we're sorry that we wrecked the table.

Scootaloo: Yeah, how about we play a game?

Fluttershy: Oh goodie, I have some board games up in my room that we can play.

CMCs: Yay!

* * *

A/N: Probably not what you expected, but I hope you like it anyway. See you tomorrow! Bye! ;)


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I just got another deleted scene from Roleplayer48 that had me rolling around on the floor, laughing, and I'm glad I was able to cheer him up. Yes, I did mention Simba and he won't be playing a big role in the revised story this time around. I'll be rewriting a few upcoming Dr. Whooves stories that I've written, too.

Enough of that, time for a deleted scene of Rarity vs. the Diamond Dogs!

* * *

Rarity: ...I am a lady and I wish to be addressed as such. So either call me ''Miss'', ''Rarity'' or ''Miss Rarity''.

Rover: OH SHUT UP WITH THE WHINING ALREADY! IT'S HURTING MY SOON TO BE NON-EXISTENT EARS!

Rarity: Whining? WHINING?! I am NOT whining! I am COMPLAINING! I shall COMPLAIN whenever I want! You're just a bunch dumb dogs with lack of brains and ideas above Equestria!

Spot: (Looks up in confusion) I can't see any. Where are they?

Rarity: Uhh...any what, darling?

Spot: Ideas above Equestria. I can't even see the skies but I'm guessing they're empty right now.

Rover: Like your lack of brains, Spot!

Spot: Hey! I don't have a lack of brains! Wait...what's brains?

Rover: Ha! I rest my case! Now as for you, pony, no whining OR complaining!

Rarity: You do realise that despite your protests, I'll still keep complaining no matter what, right? In fact, I'm gonna show you just what a fashionista can really do!

Spot: So what can a fansionista really do?

Rarity: Not put up with stupid dogs for a start!

* * *

Timon: (pausing the scene again) Just hold on there one minute. Did Rarity and those dogs REALLY rip off the first scene from a Thomas the Tank Engine episode?

Pumbaa and Sunrise: How so?

Timon: Just watch.

(Timon presses a button on the remote as the scene changes to the first scene from the Thomas the Tank Engine episode ''A Better View For Gordon''...again, if Dede42 never was a Thomas fan growing up like I and others are, please don't hate me for bringing that show up! It's another childhood favorite. Anyway, I think you should all better watch this particular episode that Rarity and the Diamond Dogs were referencing/reenacting unintentionally so you know what we're on about because I'm not typing how the first scene goes for a SECOND time! After watching this particular scene to see if it's true that Rarity and the Diamond Dogs were ripping off Thomas, Timon, Pumbaa and Sunrise pause the scene and look at each other.)

Pumbaa: Maybe it's a coincidence?

Timon: Maybe. Maybe not. (Presses button on remote and we cut back to Rarity and the Diamond Dogs.)

* * *

Rarity: But do you want to hear whining? THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS IS WHIN...

(Okay, you know what? I'm skipping past this part. I'm not writing THIS scene. Just read the actual story if you want the whining bit so much.)

Rover: PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE STOP WHINING! I'M BEGGING YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!

Rarity: Okay. Fine. I WILL stop whining. I'll just play THIS instead. (Pulls out a radio seemingly out of nowhere which probably belongs to the Diamond Dogs)

Rover: Wait! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

(The song on the radio plays Rick Astley's Never Gonna Give You Up, also known as the Rick Roll song)

Radio: NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP! NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN! NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND...

Rover: (covers his ears) NO! NOT THAT SONG! ANYTHING BUT THAT! WE'VE ALREADY BEEN RICK ROLLED TOO MUCH ON THE INTERNET ALREADY!

Spot: HELP! I THINK MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!

Rarity: Oh I'm sorry. Do want another song? (Turns knob on the radio and the song changes to Justin Bieber's Baby)

Radio: YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME! I KNOW YOU CARE!

All Diamond Dogs: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Rarity: Ooh, how about THIS one? (Changes song to...*shudders* that first song from Shrek that has become an over the top annoying meme!)

Radio: SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD IS GONNA...

Rover: ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH! PLEASE STOP THIS TORTURE! WE'LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING! ANYTHING!

* * *

(Cut straight to the Diamond Dogs redecorating the castle and fanning Rarity and doing what she says)

Some Dog With No Name: Here's your drink. I hope you choke.

Rarity: WHAT WAS THAT?! (Holds up radio getting ready to blast another cringeworthy song in they're ears)

Some Dog With No Name: YIPE! Uhh...I mean...uhh...I'm...Derek and I'll be your waiter. Here is your royal drink, oh mighty all powerful Rarity.

Rarity: Thank you darling. (Takes a sip) Well, it's hardly sparkling but I suppose it's gonna have to do. Pity. Now everyone, as your royal pony and leader and CEO and uhh...good old fashioned queen, I have but a few simple demands. First, I would like peace and harmony amongst all the lands of Equestria. Yeah, that's good. And second, I would like a million gems to take back to my place so I can use them to make my dresses for Sapphire Shores. Hmm, actually, why don't you give me the million gems first and we'll do the peace and harmony amongst all the lands second? That works out well. Oh yeah, and third, I want a full body coat brushing every morning depending on how long I'm trapped here against my will with a nice stiff bristle brush. Ooh...you know, now that I think about it, why not give me the gems and the coat brushing first and second because they're easy ones and third we'll do all the peace and harmony amongst the lands stuff.

Rover: (pulling the cart loaded with gems) Now just hold on there one cotton picking minute! Why are WE doing this?!

Spot: To stop the horrible whining and the cringeworthy songs from internet memes that ''Miss Rarity'' kept playing on our radio. You know, ''Never Gonna Give You Up...''

Rover: Yes yes, I know, stupid. I don't need to hear that Rick Roll song again for the second time today.

* * *

(Cut back to Rarity who is STILL going over her ''few simple demands'')

Rarity: So let's review, shall we? Get a pencil. First, we have the million gems, then the morning coat brushing, the lifetime supply of cartons filled with vanilla oat swirl ice cream, bongo drum lessons, the whirlpool bath...and uhh...what was that last part? Oh! I remember now, the peace and harmony law.

* * *

Timon: (pauses the scene...wait, really? Twice in the same deleted scene?!) NOW THEY'RE RIPPING OFF A SCENE FROM ONE OF OUR TV SERIES EPISODES WITH THE WHOLE ''list of demands'' THING!

Sunrise Blossom: Whoa! How do you have such a keen eye for noticing small things? Are you sure?

Timon: Oh, you don't believe me, huh?

(He once again proves his point by showing Sunrise and Pumbaa what he means as the scene changes to a scene from the first Timon and Pumbaa episodes ''Boara Boara''. And since I'm too lazy to say wherabouts in the episode Timon starts the same list of demands that Rarity explained to everyone or to save me the trouble of typing the same dialogue TWICE, just find the episode on Dailymotion and watch it for yourself! So yadda yadda yadda, after proving his point, Timon changes the scene back to Rarity and the Diamond Dogs.)

Timon: Coincidence?! I THINK NOT! Honestly, it's just as bad as Pinkie stealing my hula song and line.

Sunrise Blossom: I'm sure she doesn't mean to.

Timon: SUBJECT CHANGE! (Unpauses the scene)

* * *

Rover: Well you know what? Let her make the whining noises! She should be pulling these carts! Not us! Who's with me?

Fido: But won't she play those cringy songs on our radio again?

Rover: Not if one of us takes out the batteries behind her back so she can't use it on us. Now come on!

* * *

A/N: Uh oh, so much for the radio defense. Justin Bieber? Ugh! I'm _so_ not a fan of his. R&R everyone!


	18. Chapter 18

AN: (Sunrise Blossom is cleaning up the writers studio, Dede42 is pass out on a couch and covered with a blanket, and Discord is tied to a chair with magical ropes.)

Sunrise Blossom: (sees the camera) Hey, Roleplayer48, as you can seeing, I'm posting the new deleted scene you and I came up with earlier. Turns out that the reason Dede42 went bonkers with her postings earlier is because a certain _some pony_ thought it would be funny to give her one of my energy potions. (she shoots the spirit of chaos a stern look.)

Discord: How would I know that would do that to her?

Sunrise Blossom: That's because they aren't meant for humans to drink.

Discord: Well, how was _I_ suppose to know that?

Sunrise Blossom: (points to the display case filled with all kinds of potions and there is a sign that says "Not for Humans") It says right there!

Discord: Oopsie.

Sunrise Blossom: (shakes her head and covers her face with her hoof for a moment) So, that's why today was so crazy with updates. I hope the stormy weather goes away so that you can be cheerful again, Roleplayer48. Oh, and I did some research, turns out Dede42 has grown up with the original _Thomas the Tank Engine_ , and she misses them greatly.

* * *

(Over a Barrel: Deleted Scene 1: You know what, I can't even come up with a title for this one either due to my bad day. Everyone else think of one for me. But enjoy anyway!)

*So this deleted scene for Over a Barrel focuses on everypony getting ready for the train trip to Appleloosa, picking a good enough train, etc etc etc...in the middle of the night...WHAT? Don't look at me like that? It's nighttime after the scene where Applejack reads Bloomburg a bedtime story even thought THAT scene shows it's still daylight but that must be a few animation errors...why do I constantly interrupt my own deleted scenes with my rambling? Anyway, like I said, it's the middle of the night in Equestria. And at the Apothecary or wherever she lives, Sunrise Blossom is fast asleep in bed dreaming of Sunshine and Lollipops and Rainbows, everything that's wonderful is what she feels when she's why am I singing Lesely Gore's Sunshine and Lollipops song all of a sudden? Anyway, you get the point! That's what Sunrise is dreaming about right now. Suddenly, there is a loud knocking at her front door!*

Sunrise Blossom: (snort) Huh? Wha-? Who touched my DVD collection? Huh? (Hears the knocking again) What the? Now who on earth can by knocking at my front door at THIS time of the night? Especially when I was having a wonderful dream that I think Pinkie often has about Sunshine and Lollipops and Rainbows, everything that's wonderful is how i...(another loud knock at the door stops her from singing that song any further) alright! Alright! (Heads down the stairs very wearily and sleepily until she opens the front door to reveal...) Fluttershy? What the? What in the wide world of Equestria or any other place for that matter are you doing here so late at night? Don't you know what time it is? I was having a wonderful dream about Sunshine and Lollipops and Rainbows, every...

Fluttershy: Oh goodness. (Blushes) Umm, so sorry for waking you up so early...and interrupting your singing...

Sunrise Blossom: Wait, I was _SINGING?!_

Fluttershy: It's just that...well...Applejack told us all to wake up because we're going on a train trip to Appleloosa...

Sunrise Blossom: What? At _THIS_ time of night? _ARE YOU SERIOUS?_

Fluttershy: Come on Sunny. I suppose I should better explain things to you on our way to the train station.

* * *

Spongebob French Narrator Guy: One extremely long weary sleepy walk to the train station and brief explanation from Fluttershy later...

Fluttershy: So you see, as a gift for her cousin, Applejack is going to be taking one of her favorite apple trees whom she named Bloomburg.

Sunrise Blossom: Okay, one) why a tree of all things? Why would a tree make a good gift? And two) Bloomburg? What kind of name is that?! Who names a tree Bloomburg?!

Fluttershy: I don't know. Why did your sister decide to name her doll from her childhood ''Smarty Pants''?

Sunrise Blossom: Touché. Wait, how do you know about Twilight's doll...

Fluttershy: Oh hey look! Here we are!

(Yep. Here they are indeed. The train station...What? They live literally not THAT far from the train station! Of course they'd all be there in a quick matter of time! I didn't build Ponyville and where everything goes! Stop looking at me! Anyway, Applejack and everyone else is waiting for the train to arrive.)

Applejack: Howdy, you two! Mighty early, huh?

Sunrise Blossom: Hey. I'm not used to being up so late at night.

Pinkie Pie: Are you sure? We've been up all night a few times before in the past, right?

(Note from RolePlayer48: she is referring to the episodes in the past involving everypony being up so late at night like _Return of Nightmare Moon_ or _Boast Busters_ or whatever...)

Pinkie Pie: Uh hello? Are you gonna answer me or have you all forgotten?

Rainbow Dash: Hey uh, speaking of forgetting things, _WHERE IS THAT TRAIN?!_

Twilight Sparkle: I don't know. Let's ask this guy.

Pinkie Pie: You mean the pony with the mustache?

Rarity: Pinkie, I believe you'll find that the correct word is conductor.

(Another note from RolePlayer48: Nope. Rarity is wrong. Here in the UK where I live, conductors are called guards. What? It's true! Stop giving me disapproving looks and glares!)

Twilight Sparkle: Excuse me Mr. Conductor. But where's the train?

Applejack: Yeah! I got a gift to give to everypony in Appleloosa to deliver here!

Rarity: (through gritted teeth) That she treats like a child!

Moustached Pony Conductor Whatever: Well, if you must know so badly, the train for Appleloosa had tipped over when it was being pulled out of the yards and needs fixing...which of course takes a long time.

(All ponies just groan in frustration)

Moustached Pony Conductor Whatever: And the stallions who pull these trains have gone on strike declaring that pulling trains like how ponies pull carts is a stupid idea and just plain abuse and labor to them when they can just DRIVE trains like human train drivers can like on cartoons I'm sure many of you are all familair with.

(The Mane Seven groan even MORE frustrated than before)

Moustached Pony Conductor Whatever: And that is pretty much the only train in Equestria we ever use to get to places far away and there aren't any more in the world available...okay, well there are but they're too busy on they're own railways to help US in our time of need.

Rainbow Dash: Surprise. Surprise. AJ, I told you this whole trip was gonna be a huge pointless disaster! (Tries to do an impression of Sir Hiss from a certain Disney movie) But no, no, no, you didn't listen.

Rarity: (sarcastically) Oh well. What a shame. Come on girls. Back to beddie bye!

Moustached Pony Conductor Whatever: _HOWEVER…_

Rarity: _OH COME ON! I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP SO BADLY!_

Sunrise Blossom: (nearly on the verge of falling alseep herself) So do I. I don't know how much longer I can stay awake.

Moustached Pony Conductor Whatever: A human friend of mine at a railway called Sodor...

(Yet another note from RolePlayer48: Hey! Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends were all probably gonna be a part of this series replacing all of the Equestria trains anyway due to that show also being a part of my childhood! Again, if Dede42's not a fan of that show or never grew up with it, don't hate me for it!)

Moustached Pony Conductor Whatever: ...agreed to lend his engine he calls ''Gordon'' to help out for the job.

Rainbow Dash: (bursts out laughing) Gordon?! Who names a train Gordon?!

Rarity: (cracking up from laughter herself) I know, Rainbow! Why don't you ask the pony who named a TREE Bloomburg?!

Applejack: (sarcastically) Oh hardy har har. Very funny.

Sunrise Blossom: Well gee, I can't think of any trains who would be called Gordon...unless of course you mean...

Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Ooh! That big blue tender engine Gordon who loves to pull the express and hates pulling trucks/freight cars (trucks were renamed freight cars in the US Thomas narration for some weird reason) from that cartoon show about talking trains that Sunrise and Twilight's watched on they're DVDs from they're childhood?

Sunrise Blossom: Wait? You mean _YOU'VE_ watched Thomas the Tank Engine too?

Pinkie Pie: Yep.

Rainbow Dash: Okay seriously. How many more cartoon characters from our DVDs we all have at home are gonna eventually turn out to be real and exist in this world? I mean, first there was that weird lion prince from a Disney adapted Robin Hood film and then there's that meerkat and warthog from some film about lions that's SO boring that Sunrise has met that one time after getting hopelessly lost in the Everfree Forest! How much more are there?

Sunrise Blossom: It's a question that's gonna have to remain unanswered for now, Rainbow. Anyway, how on earth did your friend/Gordon's driver manage to convince Gordon to pull a train filled with us talking horses that he may find weird? You know how he'll only care about pulling the express rather than any other job, right?

Moustached Pony Conductor Whatever: Well you see...

* * *

Spongebob French Narrator Guy: Flashback...

Narrator (Thomas and Friends Narrator): Okay so, it was yet another beautiful day on the Island of talking trains on a railway or somewhat. Thomas was out on his branch line pulling his two faithful coaches Annie and Clarabel, Percy was pulling the mail, James was at home in the shed NOT working boasting about his bright red coat of paint just to annoy everyone...

James: Hey Narrator! I can hear you ya know!

Narrator (Thomas and Friends Narrator): And Gordon was in the yards bragging about when he used to go to London.

Gordon: When I was young and green...

Duck: Oh not this again!

Gordon: I remember going off to London! Do you know the place? The station's called Kings Cross...

Duck: Gordon! Just shut up! I am NOT about to have the same conversation with you like last time when that weird train with no face came to visit! London is Paddington! Also, didn't you already TRY to go London to prove it was still King's Cross after we had this conversation last time?

Gordon: Well yes I did but it wasn't Kings Cross anymore. They changed it to St. Pancreas.

Duck: So why are you bragging about London again?

Gordon: My driver has a film about London called ''Basil The Great Mouse Detective''.

Duck: Why did have to ask?

Gordon: He wouldn't stop saying how good that film was and that everything took place in London and it made me want to start bragging again about Kings Cross again. Kinda makes me wish The Fat Controller...

Duck: Sir Topham Hatt to you!

Gordon: ...had installed TVs or DVD players in our sheds so that we don't miss out on what good stuff they've been watching!

Duck: Well how would we put the discs in the DVD player? WE DON'T HAVE HANDS! WE'RE TRAINS!

Gordon's Driver: Hey Gordon! Guess what?

Gordon: What?

Gordon's Driver: The Fat Controller has asked to take a special train to London again!

Gordon: No thanks! If it's not Kings Cross anymore then I'm not interested...

Gordon's Driver: Ah but they've changed it back to Kings Cross now and that's what the special train is for! To celebrate giving the station name King's Cross again!

Gordon: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! Hop in then Driver! (The driver jumps in the cab)

Gordon's Fireman: Well, did Gordon fall for it? We're not really going to London after all.

Gordon's Driver: Yes. It was the only thing I could come up with to get Gordon to pull something that ISN'T the express so that we can get him to help the ponies in Equestria who don't have a working train at the moment.

Gordon's Fireman: Why Gordon of all engines though? Why not anyone else who's always been annoying...like, oh i don't know, maybe JAMES?!

Gordon's Driver: Oh. Guess I didn't think that through.

Spongebob French Narrator Guy: End of flashback.

* * *

Moustached Pony Conductor Whatever: And before you ask, yes, Gordon's Driver has told the signalman to change the points to a differnet track which takes them to Equestria instead of London. He should be arriving any minute...(hears Gordon's whistle) oh! There he is now!

Gordon: (pulls into the station with his coaches) Phew! This has turned out to be a long trip! It's already nighttime! But at least i made it to London and King's Cross...(notices his surroundings) wait a minute! This isn't London! (Notices the ponies standing on the platform)

Pinkie Pie: Hiya Gordon!

Gordon: Oh the indignity! I've been tricked by my own driver to pull a train filled with those annoying talking multicoloured horses from that girl show that's been around since the 1980s! Oh the shame of it! The shame of it!

Applejack: Well it's about time. Come on, ya'll.

*Everyone boards the train trying to find a car with seven beds to sleep in while Applejack loads up Bloomburg in some luxurious parts of the train...which is a private car that has now just been attached to the back of the express coaches by some train driving pony.*

Gordon: Wait what? I have to have one of those weird triangle shaped break van things that Casey Jr has on the back of HIS circus train? Okay, this is just insult to injury here! I'm an express engine!

Gordon's Driver: Ah shut up and get going! Everyone's already onboard and the guard has already waved his green flag and blown his whistle.

Gordon: Oh alright fine! I suppose I'm just gonna have to do as I'm told whether I want to or not! Better start heading off to wherever these dumb idiots need going! Oh, I do hope everyone else back on Sodor doesn't find out about this! They'll never let me hear the end of it! (Heads off)

(End of deleted scene. Out of ideas here.)

* * *

A/N: Are you going to untie me anytime soon, Sunrise?

Sunrise Blossom: Not until I get this place cleaned up, and you've apologized to Dede42 when she wakes up.

Discord: (pouts) _Fine_. R&R everyone!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hi, so I'm back from work and I'll see what I can come up with this title despite my exhaustion. And I'm sorry that you had a bad day yesterday, Roleplayer48, I had a weird day yesterday myself, but I'll spare you the details.

* * *

(A Bird in the Hoof: Deleted Scene 1: Another Stolen Catchphrase?!)

"You… found a watch?" Fluttershy asked, trying to make sense of what Angel was trying to tell her. "You… wanna be a watch? You're running! Running out of time? No. You're… late?" she guessed and he nodded, pointing through the open door to the clock tower in the distance, just as it began striking four. She gasped, alarmed. "I'm late for a very important date!" she yelped. "The big brunch for Princess Celestia at Sugarcube Corner. Oh, the princess is here in Ponyville for a party, and we all promised we'd be there. But I'm not there! Oh, do I look all right? Do I need to bring anything? Maybe I shouldn't go." She jumped when she heard the trumpet fanfare. "Aah! It's starting! I'm missing it!" And she hurried out the door.

* * *

(Timon pauses the film and he is frowning.)

Timon: Geez, now _Alice in Wonderland_ is being ripped off?

Sunrise Blossom: You're not going after Fluttershy on the behalf of the White Rabbit are you?

Timon: (pulls out a cellphone) No, I'm going to call him so that _he_ can go after Fluttershy.

Sunrise Blossom: (magically pulls the cellphone out of his paws) Oh no you don't.

Timon: Give me that!

(The two fight over the cellphone as Pumbaa enters with the White Rabbit.)

Pumbaa: Uh, why are you two fighting? We have a visitor.

Timon: (bonks the unicorn on the head and retrieves the cellphone when he sees the White Rabbit) Gimme that! Oh, good, I was about to call you.

White Rabbit: You were?

Timon: Yes, a certain yellow pegasus in a town called Ponyville stole your catchphrase.

White Rabbit: A what did what?

Sunrise Blossom: (rubs her head) Timon, Fluttershy didn't steal anything and it was just a normal reaction one has when they realize that they're going to be late for something important.

White Rabbit: Like when I'm going to be late for a meeting with the Queen of Hearts.

Pumbaa: (nods) Exactly. Uh, what're we talking about?

Timon: (picks up the remote) Here, I'll show you. (He rewinds the scene and replays it for them before pausing it again.) See? Fluttershy stole _your_ catchphrase.

White Rabbit: Well, she only borrowed a part of it.

Timon: Borrowed?! She stole it without your permission!

White Rabbit: (shakes his head) I've heard plenty of people and creatures over the years say that they're going to be late for something or other, and sometimes they quote me, but I hardly call it stealing.

Timon: Seriously?!

Sunrise Blossom: Told you so.

White Rabbit: (checks his pocket watch and his eyes widen) Oh dear. I need to go before I'm late for an very important date myself. (And he hops away.)

Pumbaa: Well, that was a short visit.

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah, I was hoping to ask him if the Mad Hatter and the Marsh Hare were still having their tea party with the Dormouse.

Timon: (pulls out his torture devices) Well, I still say that Fluttershy stole the White Rabbit's catchphrase and she needs to pay. (he hurries off they can stop him.)

Sunrise Blossom and Pumbaa: (shakes their heads and sighs) Here we go again.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh, someone warn Fluttershy! R&R everyone!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: (Timon enters the writers studio with his torture devices and looks around.)

Timon: Where's Fluttershy? I have a bone to pick with her.

Dede42: I think she's with Roleplayer48 right now, and I know for a fact that the White Rabbit isn't offended by Fluttershy borrowing a part of his catchphrase.

Timon: She _did_ steal his catchphrase!

Dede42: Did not.

Timon: Did too.

Dede42: Did not!

Timon: Did too!

Sunrise Blossom: (walks in and shakes her head when she sees them arguing) Oh boy…

* * *

(A Bird in the Hoof: Deleted Scene 2: Bring On The Spongebob References Because Why Not?)

*Fluttershy has just been let in by Twilight and Sunrise who weren't at all pleased at Celestia's guards for refusing to let her in. I mean, they can understand they're doing they're job but come on! Fluttershy doesn't handle harshness from royalty that well! Seriously Celestia, why not get guards that don't refuse to let ponies like Fluttershy into places? If I had my way I'd replace your guards with Nutsy and Trigger from Robin Hoo...where am I going with this?*

Fluttershy: Well Twilight, I made it. Despite being late from looking after one of my pet mice...and helping a white rabbit who's catchphrase I may have stolen find a burrow back to wherever he comes from.

Twilight Sparkle: Ah that's okay, Fluttershy. We're just so glad you finally made it here.

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah. After all, this brunch just wouldn't be the same without you. We hope you're prepared for an unforgettable luncheon. The others certainly are. (Gestures to Pinkie Pie who is stuffing her face inside a chocolate fountain, Rarity wanting to eat something but worried that it'll stain her gala dress that she's wearing...for...some reason...and Applejack is having a TON of trouble deciding what to eat first. Brave yourself Dede42. The Spongebob references are a coming your way!)

Applejack: Uh...which is the salad and which one's the appetizer again? And what in the hay am I supposed to eat first? The spaghetti? The turkey? The soup?

Pinkie Pie: Oh hey Applejack! I have an idea! Why don't you ask this? (Holds up a Magic Conch Shell from a certain Spongebob episode "Club Spongebob")

Applejack: Uh Pinkie? What the hay is that meant to be, sugarcube?

Pinkie Pie: The Magic Conch Shell. You know, from Spongebob? I got it at a souvenir store.

Applejack: Pinkie Pie darlin', I really don't want to have to say this to ya, but that is just a toy. How can that possibly help me decide what to eat?

Pinkie Pie: (gasps) Applejack! We must never question the wisdom of the Magic Conch! The shell knows all! Go on! Ask it something!

Applejack: Alright, alright! I'll humor you. (Takes the conch from Pinkie) Uh, hello there. Magic Conch, uh, I was wondering... uh, should I have the spaghetti or the turkey?

Magic Conch: Neither.

Applejack: Oh. Then how about the soup?

Magic Conch: I don't think so.

Applejack: (becomes annoyed) Can I have ANYTHING to eat?

Magic Conch: No.

Applejack: NO?! WHAT DO YA MEAN NO? I'M STARVIN' HERE!

Pinkie Pie: (takes back the Conch) Oh here! Let me try! Magic Conch, could Applejack have some of this yummy, delicious, super-terrific sandwich?

Magic Conch: No.

Pinkie Pie: Hmm. Could I have this yummy, delicious, super-terrific sandwich?

Magic Conch: Yes.

Pinkie Pie: Alright! (vacuums in the sandwich and burps) Sorry Applejack.

Sunrise Blossom: Are those two REALLY reenacting a scene from a Spongebob episode we all may have watched before?

Fluttershy: I don't know. Are they? I can't tell. I don't watch that show very often. I'm always too busy with my animal friends to watch TV or DVDs.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh, you and your tender loving care of little animals. I just know Princess Celestia is gonna love that about you. At least, I hope she will... I mean, of course she will! Why wouldn't she? (Hysterically nervous giggling)

Sunrise Blossom: Breathe Twi, breathe! Calm yourself before ya pass out or something.

Twilight Sparkle: (calms down immediately) Sorry.

Fluttershy: Wow, Twilight. And I thought I was the only one who got nervous at social gatherings.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh, it's not that. I just want the princess to approve of my friends. That's all. Nothing more, nothing less. Why would you think I'd be nervous? (Becoming nervous again) I'm nervous! If i was nervous I'd be sweating. I'M NOT SWEATING NOW AM I? (Yes she is.)

Fluttershy: (not amused) Um Twilight? You DO realize that the Princess HAS met all of us before, ya know?

Sunrise Blossom: She's got a point there, sis. You act as if it's her first time meeting them but it's not. Defeating Nightmare Moon was the first time meeting us and you weren't nervous about that then.

Fluttershy: Plus, don't you and your sister here write letters about us to her anyway?

Twilight Sparkle: But this is the first time she'll be meeting you all up close and personal. (No it isn't. Remember the ending of Return of Nightmare Moon?) And I want everypony to make a good first impression.

Sunrise Blossom: Okay Twilight. Seriously. Do you honestly think that if somepony misbehaves in front of Celestia, she'll send said somepony to the moon for a thousand years or lock them up in a dungeon somewhere or hang them like how Prince John wanted to hang Friar Tuck as punishment?

Twilight Sparkle: (Nervous laugh) Umm...no?

Sunrise Blossom: You DO think, that don't you?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! And you're supposed to be my twin sister or an Element of Harmony? CALM. DOWN.

Twilight Sparkle: But...

Fluttershy: Yeah relax, Twilight. Nopony's perfect. Besides, it's not like the fate of Equestria is at stake or anything, it's just a casual breakfast visit. So what if our friends' manners' aren't their best? I doubt Princess Celestia will even notice.

Twilight Sparkle: Ya sure she won't notice that?! (Gestures to Rarity still telling ponies to keep anything that would ruin her Gala dress away, Pinkie eating like crazy and Applejack who is still...um...being Squidward?)

Applejack: (still arguing with the Magic conch) Could I have something to eat?

Magic Conch: No.

Applejack: Could I have something to eat?

Magic Conch: No.

Applejack: Could I have something to eat?

Magic Conch: No.

Applejack: Can't you say anything else but no?

Magic Conch: Try asking again.

Applejack: (asks excitedly with a grin on her face) Can I have something to eat?

Magic Conch: (in a very insulting, sarcastic-like tone) No.

(Applejack starts getting enraged)

Celestia: I say Applejack. Are you feeling alright?

Pinkie Pie: Maybe we should ask the shell if she's okay. Ooh, by the way, ya gonna eat that cupcake?

* * *

A/N: This is Sunrise Blossom and I did eventually get that Magic Couch away from Applejack so that she could finally eat something.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: On some level I dod think that Princess Celestia should've waited until her pet bird got better on its' own, and I did see Blue Bonnet's review on _Over a Barrel_ and I'm just going to ignore it, let it slid off my back like water off the back of a duck. And those are strange vultures to randomly show up like that, but that can happen in the fictional world a lot, can't it?

* * *

(A Bird in the Hoof: Deleted Scene 3: Unexpected arrivals?!)

*Twilight and Sunrise...(yes I'm adding Sunrise in! So what? Ever since Berry Dreams showed up, I've been worried about other reviewers reading this only to discover certain scenes are a lot like the original from Hasbro whose name Sunrise, Timon and Pumbaa curse and post another ''criticism'' review and make you down again. And you just got another review on Over a Barrel from another guest reviewer called Blue Bonnet that at the end says something that sounds a tad similar to what Berry Dreams said! I'm adding Sunrise in this scene for REASONS here! Plus, it's on the tapes so calm down!) are visiting Fluttershy's cottage.*

Twilight Sparkle: Hiya Flutters. Thought we should drop by and say a huge thank you for making a good impression on Celestia.

Sunrise Blossom: Twilight, don't you think maybe since becoming her student, you've been a bit TOO obsessed with the princess? I mean, it's as if you only care about her of yourself or something. I mean, it's as if you don't WANT your ''friends'' to be around her considering how nervous you were about everypony misbehaving around her earlier or how you thought that if they misbehaved they'd be sent to the moon along with you too for bringing them to the brunch. Seriously, WHAT. IS. YOUR. PROBLEM?

Twilight Sparkle: Can't we discuss this later...(notices Philomena and gasps) WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS CELESTIA IS CELESTIA'S PET DOING HERE?

Fluttershy: Feeling sick? That's why she's here? 'Cause I'm taking care of her? That's what I do with all animals?

Sunrise Blossom: Aw, isn't that sweet of you, Fluttershy?

Twilight Sparkle: SWEET?! MORE LIKE HORRIFYING! Fluttershy, how could you? She clearly does NOT belong to YOU! WHAT. WERE. YOU. THINK...

Sunrise Blossom: (whacks Twilight on the head with a hammer she found out of nowhere which is a common gag on Timon and Pumbaa's show) Twilight, shut up! Even if she may have taken Celestia's pet without asking, I'm sure it was for a good reason. She even said the reason herself.

Fluttershy: Yeah. Besides, I couldn't leave the poor thing here. She needed my help. How could I just walk away without doing anything?

Twilight Sparkle: But...

Sunrise Blossom: She's right you know, sister. She DOES look pretty sick if you ask me.

Twilight Sparkle: YOU'RE TAKING HER SIDE?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

Sunrise Blossom: WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?!

Twilight Sparkle: (calms down immediately just after that) Okay, fine. I'll admit your intentions are very nice but you've GOT to take princess's pet back!

Sunrise Blossom: You just want her to take Philomena back to the princess just so she doesn't send her and YOU to the moon as punishment?

Twilight Sparkle: (stuff Philomena into a basket and puts it on Fluttershy's back) Why are you so mean to me all of a sudden, Sunny Bunny?

Sunrise Blossom: Don't call me that, Quesadilla hater!

Twilight Sparkle: I DON'T hate quesadillas! Now come on! If we hurry then maybe we can put her back before anypony notices she's missing. (Opens the door to reveal the two Vulture Police from the Timon and Pumbaa TV show)

Timon: (pausing the scene) Oh no! Not those two guys again!

Sunrise Blossom: Wait, you know those two vulture policemen thingies?

Pumbaa: Yep. They've appeared everywhere we go. Sometimes, they can be very nice like that one time they tried to help us catch a raccoon by the name ''Theif'' who took our briefcase full of valuables.

Timon: Other times they're against us or arresting us for breaking the law like scratching my back with a Forbidden Stick or arresting because that lyin' no good Toucan Dan framed us by telling them WE stole a train car full of beak polish!

Pumbaa: Plus, they talk pretty fast that it's almost hard to understand what they're saying.

Sunrise Blossom: Well, they were talking a bit fast when they came to visit us. (Continues the scene by pressing button on remote)

Vulture 1: Word on the street is Celestia's pet bird Philomena escaped.

Vulture 2: You have to have seen her.

Vulture 1: So don't give us any guff.

Vulture 2: She's in big trouble.

Vulture 1: You will be too.

Vulture 2: That is even you don't tell us where she is.

Vulture 1: And the amount of trouble YOU'RE gonna be in will increase exponentially.

Vulture 2: Yeah. Whatever that means.

Vulture 1: Shall we go into more detail?

Vulture 2: Nah. Too gruesome.

Fluttershy: I have never seen Philomena before in my entire life and I would never take Celestia's things without asking her first. (Twilight slaps Fluttershy's face) Ouch! I mean uh, Philomena is not a bird that looks sick or like it needs care-taking... (Twilight slaps Fluttershy again) Ouch! I mean I wish Twilight would just stop slapping me...(gets slapped in the face again) Ouch! I mean we don't know what you're talking about! (Hears Philomena coughing from inside the basket)

Vulture 2: So, her name's Philomena.

Vulture 1: I don't suppose she's nearby somewhere.

Vulture 2: Maybe in that basket?

Vulture 1: What about the pegasus?

Vulture 2: What ABOUT the pegasus?

Vulture 1: Think she'll show us the basket?

Vulture 2: Hey pegasus, you gonna show us the basket?

Fluttershy: (nervously) I don't know what you mean. There's nothing in this basket.

Vulture 1: Well then who was coughing?

Vulture 2: Yeah like just now?

Twilight Sparkle: (pretending to cough while standing right next to Fluttershy along with Sunrise) Don't worry boys. It's only me. (Coughs some more while glaring at Sunrise signalling her to cough too) It's that dry night air.

Sunrise Blossom: Psst, isn't it, you know, daytime?

Fluttershy: Yeah. I mean, look out the window.

Vulture 1: Definitely daytime here.

Vulture 2: Nighttime isn't until much later when the sun goes down.

Twilight Sparkle: Well...day air's even dryer, don't you know? (Continues coughing as Fluttershy and Sunrise do the same) So you two buzzard boys better be on your way if you're gonna find the princess's missing pet. Philomena, was it? Thank you so much for keeping the three of us in the loop. Bye!

Sunrise Blossom: See ya! Wouldn't wanna be ya!

Fluttershy: Um...bye?

(The two vultures exchange looks at each other)

Vulture 1: Very well then.

Vulture 2: We'll be on our way then.

Vulture 1: Off to find that missing bird.

Vulture 2: We'll seal off the entire town.

Vulture 1: A thousand mile radius.

Vulture 2: Conduct an extensive ground search.

Vulture 1: We'll find her.

Vulture 2: We always catch our man.

Vulture 1: Or a missing pet phoenix at this case.

Vulture 2: Even if it takes weeks.

Vulture 1: Months.

Vulture 2: Years.

(They both fly away from the cottage leaving Fluttershy, Twilight and Sunrise in the clear...for now)

Twilight Sparkle: Phew! That was close!

Sunrise Blossom: Twilight, where did those two vulture policemen come from and why are THEY searching for Philomena on Celestia's behalf instead of her guards?

Twilight Sparkle: Well, I guess policemen are more suited to these sorts of jobs and...FLUTTERSHY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Fluttershy: (heading towards the door with the basket on her back) Going to return Philomena, remember?

Twilight Sparkle: WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE CAN'T DO THAT NOW!

Sunrise Blossom: Oh I do wish you'd make your mind up, Twilight.

Fluttershy: Yeah, why not?

Twilight Sparkle: Why not?! WHY NOT?! You honestly have NO idea what is gonna do if she finds out that you're the one who Celestia's pet?

Sunrise Blossom: Oh anything but this again. Let me guess, you think she'll banish Fluttershy from Equestria or lock her in a dungeon or banish her and then throw her in the dungeon in the place she got banished, don't you?

Twilight Sparkle: Uhh...

Sunrise Blossom: Twilight, why, since you moved here to Ponyville, have you now become an idiot?

Fluttershy: Well I wouldn't exactly call her an idiot.

Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Granted that probably WON'T happen, but do you really wanna take any chances?

Fluttershy: All that really matters to me is that poor little Philomena here gets fully better.

Sunrise Blossom: Aw, isn't that noble of you, Fluttershy?

Twilight Sparkle: (sarcastically) Oh yes. Very noble of you indeed. I'll send you a postcard when you're banished. Unless I'm banished too in some place where there's no post office! Then you'll have to write to ME! Deal?

Sunrise Blossom: TWILIGHT SPARKLE, THAT IS ENOUGH! Look, let's just help Fluttershy get Philomena healthy and then we can return her to Celestia. And everything will be fine. (Philomena coughs and falls out of the basket) Well...sort of.

Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'll take your word for it, sister. (Begins to tear up) But only because you won't stop being mean to me today!

Sunrise Blossom: Oh brother.

* * *

A/N: I'm not normally so mean to my sister, but she was driving me a bit crazy that day. R&R everyone!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Welcome back, Roleplayer48! And I think I have something in mind for a deleted scene involving our favorite meerkat. ;)

* * *

 **Timon Complains…again**

"Hey, girls," said Sunrise Blossom, who'd been helping Twilight Sparkle fill a box with potions to ship to Canterlot. "What brings you three in today? Wanting to practice potion making?"

"No, we're looking for Rainbow Dash to hear about how she got her cutie mark," Apple Bloom answered. "Have you seen her?"

Sunrise Blossom shook her head. "No, I haven't seen her today," she replied and glanced at her twin. "Have you seen Rainbow today, Twilight?"

Twilight Sparkle shook her own head. "Nope, but maybe we can share our story of how we got our cutie marks," she suggested and both Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle nodded their heads eagerly while Scootaloo groaned. "As two young fillies in Canterlot, we always wanted to go to the Summer Sun Celebration, where Princess Celestia raises the sun."

* * *

(Timon pauses the scene)

Timon: Seriously? Do we _really_ have to watch a flashback of how you both got your cutie marks after you already covered it in _Two Sisters…One Fate_?

Sunrise Blossom: Yes, Twilight and I needed to share the story with the CMCs since they didn't get to see it actually happen as they weren't even born yet.

Timon: But it's pointless!

Sunrise Blossom: (shakes her head) No it isn't.

Timon: Is too!

Sunrise Blossom: Is not!

Timon: Is too!

Sunrise Blossom: Is not!

Pumbaa: (walks into the theater with snacks) Um, what are you two arguing about?

Timon: This pointless scene where Sunrise and Twilight share with the CMCs of how they got their dumb cutie marks.

Sunrise Blossom: Cutie marks aren't dumb!

Timon: Yes they are!

Sunrise Blossom: No they're not! The cutie marks reveal our true talents, and if we didn't have them, then our talents would be rendered useless!

Pumbaa: Really?

Sunrise Blossom: Yes, and it's revealed in the two-part Season 6 opening episodes when we meet Starlight Glimmer for the first time and she steals our cutie marks in order for every pony to be the same. (she shudders) Oh, that wasn't fun.

Timon: (scoffs) I hardly think it was _that_ bad.

Sunrise Blossom: It _was_ bad.

Timon: Was not.

Sunrise Blossom: Was too.

Timon: Was not!

Sunrise Blossom: Was too!

Pumbaa: (sighs) This is going to take a while.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy this and hopefully Timon and Sunrise Blossom will stop fighting soon. See you Monday! Later! R&R everyone!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Ok, this came to me in a dream, so I hope that you enjoy it. ;)

* * *

 **Timon Keeps Grumbling…Still**

The Mane Seven finished their hug and Fluttershy got an idea. "Hey. How about a song?" she suggested and her friends all agreed.

" _Nooooo_!" Scootaloo wailed as the grownup ponies began singing about their friendship.

(Timon pauses the scene)

Timon: Seriously? After all that just to learn that some rainbow explosion created by Rainbow Dash caused them all to get tattoos, _and_ they start to sing? What's the whole _point?!_

Sunrise Blossom: The point is that a single event resulted in the seven of us getting our cutie marks, not tattoos, and lead to us all becoming friends without us knowing it until we all came to Ponyville.

Timon: But still, singing?

Sunrise Blossom: (flushes) Yeah, we kinda got caught up in the friendship moment.

Pumbaa: I think it's great how you all became friends before of that sonic rainbow thingy.

Sunrise Blossom: Thanks, Pumbaa.

Pumbaa: You're welcome!

Timon: Sheesh, enough with the icky cuteness!

Pumbaa: There's nothing wrong with cuteness, Timon.

Timon: It's icky, it's- mph! (he stops talking when Sunrise Blossom shoves a hoofful of popcorn in his mouth)

Sunrise Blossom: Enough out of you, Timon.

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap for this scene brought to you by the letter P and the number 31. See you tomorrow! Later! ;)


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Well, looks like back-to-back deleted scenes for today, Roleplayer48. Funny how that just happen to happen shortly after I posted the one I came up. I'll see what I can do with the one you've provided.

* * *

(Cutie Mark Chronicles: Deleted Scene 2: When the Scoots had enough, the Scoots had ENOUGH!)

Fluttershy: Do you all realise what this means, everypony?

Rainbow Dash: Uh...that rainbooms can somehow give cutie marks to lots of ponies at once?

Fluttershy: No.

Twilight Sparkle: Rainbooms are all that it takes to pass entrance exams now?

Fluttershy: No.

Pinkie Pie: Rainbooms give ponies poofy hair instead of straight hair?

Fluttershy: No.

Rainbow Dash: Well what the hay is it then? Just tell us! Don't leave us in suspense! I'm still trying to process my head around this!

Scootaloo: (sarcastically) Oh yes. Please do tell us so we can go zip-lining again.

Fluttershy: It means we've all had a special connection before we even met.

Scootaloo: (still sarcastically) Good to know. Okay crusaders, time to go.

Apple Bloom: Scoots, are ya'll feeling alright?

Sweetie Belle: Yeah, you've been stressed out all day.

Scootaloo: I'm fine. Let's just...

Rarity: You know girls, Fluttershy's right. We've all been BFFs forever and we didn't even know it!

Scootaloo: (even more sarcasm in her voice than ever) Yeah, yeah. We get the point already. Can we please leave now?

Applejack: Come here ya'll!

(Insert group hug here)

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: Aww...

Scootaloo: Ewww! Gimme a break why don't ya? I've had enough namby pamby cutesy wutesy girly stuff all day to last me a lifetime!

Sweetie Belle: But Scootaloo, aren't YOU a girl too?

Scootaloo: Well at least I'm not the type of girly girl that plays with dolls or wants to be a princess when she grows up! I'm talking to you, Twilight! (#OrangeChickenPredictsSeason3FinaleEnding)

Twilight Sparkle: Huh?

Apple Bloom: Uh Scoots, are ya sure you're feeling fine? You seem a little...uneasy.

Fluttershy: Hey girls! You know what this calls for? A song!

Everypony else (except Scootaloo and the CMC): Yeah!

Apple Bloom: (notices Scootaloo's rage increasing) Uh-oh...

Scootaloo: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NO! NO SONGS!

Mane 7: Huh?

Scootaloo: NO MORE! NO MORE SINGING! NO MORE HUGS! NO MORE NOTHING! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS TORMENT ANYMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!

(Everypony just stares at Scootaloo with confused yet concerned faces)

Twilight Sparkle: Sc-sc-Scootaloo? What's wrong?

Scootaloo: What's wrong?! WHAT'S WRONG?! OH I'LL TELL YA WHAT'S WRONG! THE FACT THAT ALL DAY LONG, I JUST WANTED TO HEAR HOW RAINBOW DASH GET HER CUTIE MARK SO THAT WE COULD GET IDEAS ON HOW WE COULD EVENTUALLY GET OURS! NOTHING MORE! NOTHING LESS! AND ALL I'VE HAD WERE STORIES THAT WERE TOO DULL, BORING, CRINGEWORTHY, POINTLESSNESS, GIRLY, NOT AWESOME ENOUGH AND HAD FLUTTERSHY SANG A SONG TO US FOR NO. REASON. WHAT. SO. EVER! (Fluttershy hangs her head in shame and embarrassment) Does THAT answer your question? I've been stressed all day focusing on Rainbow Dash's cutie mark story because I wanna be like her big sister or something and I've put up with too much!

Rainbow Dash: But...you heard my story NOW, didn't you? Isn't that really matters? Aren't you happy that you finally got to hear it?

Scootaloo: I would have been if it wasn't for Apple Bloom who suggested to ask everyone else how they got they're got they're cutie marks in the first place when I had already planned to find you, Dash.

Apple Bloom: (also hangs head in shame) I suppose it kinda is mah fault. Ah apologise, Scoot. Can you ever forgive me?

Scootaloo: Yeah, sure, whatever. Come on girls. Let's get outta here and pretend everything I've been through all day NEVER happened! (Leaves Sugarcube Corner along with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle)

Rarity: Goodness. I never knew Scootaloo was in so much stress all day.

Fluttershy: Were OUR stories really too much for her to handle?

Sunrise Blossom: I guess they were. Maybe we should find a way to make it up to Scootaloo.

Twilight Sparkle: Ok, but how?

Rainbow Dash: I got an idea that's _really_ cool! (the ponies gather together and she shares it with them) What do you think?

Sunrise Blossom: It's perfect and I'm going to whip up some firework potions right now!

Pinkie Pie: I'll get the treats baking!

Applejack: I'll get 'em apples!

Rainbow Dash: Cool! Let's all meet at the clubhouse in twenty minutes! (And the seven ponies part ways)

* * *

Spongebob Squarepants Narrator with French Accent: Twenty minutes later…

(Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle return to their clubhouse and they are surprise when they find a bottle in the middle of clearing with a note.)

Scootaloo: What's this? (She reads the note) "Open the bottle to start your cool surprise." Hmm, think I should open it?

Apple Bloom: I don't know…

Sweetie Belle: Why? It's just a bottle.

Scootaloo: I'm going to open it. (She removes the cork and the CMCs jump back as fireworks shoot out of it and into the sky, where it transforms into different colors and shapes like bikes, scooters, and other amazing things) Whoa! Cool!

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom: Wow!

Mane 7: (exits the clubhouse with more bottles that they open to let out more fireworks) Surprise! We're sorry for tormenting you, Scootaloo!

Scootaloo: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This is _AWESOME!_

(And they all party for the rest of the day with no cute stuff and no singing.)

* * *

A/N: I hope this will make Scootaloo feel better. See you tomorrow! Later! ;)


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Hey, Roleplayer48, Sunrise Blossom here. Dede42 is happy that you're going to keep reading her stories and since she's a bit busy with her new project, which got triggered by a problem that's affecting a member of her family as it turned out, she asked me, Timon, and Pumba-

Timon and Pumbaa: (they both wave at the camera) Hi!

Sunrise Blossom: -to post a deleted scene for _House of Mouse Mayhem_ to explain how Edgar got back from Timbuktu. Dede42 hopes this will cheer you up and tide you over until Monday. And I can assure you that her new project didn't affect the upcoming original story for MLP Season 2 about _The Flower of Eternal Rest_ , for that's a story that I cam up with.

Timon: You did?

Sunrise Blossom: Yup, and I helped her write it, but I do plan to update it a bit to include Dr. Hooves and Derpy, which I do have permission to do. (she winks at the camera) Shall we get on with the deleted scene?

Timon: Yup! And our awesome computer is all ready.

Pumbaa: Why was this Edgar guy sent to Timbuktu anyway?

Sunrise Blossom: You'll see, Pumbaa, you'll see.

* * *

 **Deleted Scene: Edgar's Unplanned Trip**

(When the ship arrives at the port for Timbuktu, the crew starts unloading the cargo, and they are all surprise when a pained grunt comes from the inside of a chest that'd been placed on the dock.)

Dockhand 1: Did this thing just grunt?

Dockhand 2: Sure sounds like it. Let's open it.

Dockhand 1: Ok. (He grabs a crowbar and breaks off the lock on the front.)

Dockhand 2: (lifts the lid and yelps when he sees Edgar curl up inside and he smells) Yikes!

Dockhand 1: Someone call the cops!

(Edgar is taken to the hospital for a full medical checkup. After he is released, he tells the police that someone had put him in the trunk and he didn't see who that could be. He is put in a hotel and he gets a job to earn money so he can return to England. Months later, he returns to England and learns that his former employer has changed her will once again.)

Edgar: Curses! Foiled by those darn cats once again! (He travels to Disneyville and he gets a job as a butler for another family that, thankful, does not have cats and.)

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy this, Roleplayer48, and we'll see you Monday. Bye! ;)

Pumbaa: Wait, I still don't know why Edgar wanted to get rid of the cats.

Sunrise Blossom: When his owner first had her will written up, she intended for her cats to inherit first, and when they passed away, Edgar was to inherit next.

Pumbaa: So, he wanted the money?

Timon: Exactly, Pumbaa, exactly.

Pumbaa: Oh. Ok!

Sunrise Blossom: And there you have it. See you Monday! R&R everyone!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Hey, Roleplayer48, I came up with a deleted scene for _Owl's Well That Ends Well_ that you should enjoy. And no, I'm not possessed by Satan. (She points to the gold cross around her neck) If I was possessed, this would be burning my skin, which it isn't. Anyhow, I got the idea for this from reading a fanmade Dr. Whooves comic that can be found on if you know where to look, and I hope you like it.

* * *

(Timon pauses the episode _Owl's Well That Ends Well_.)

Timon: Seriously, Spike is jealous of an _owl_? No wonder Roleplayer48 doesn't like him.

Sunrise Blossom: It isn't Spike's jealously that he doesn't like, it's that he thinks Spike takes too much attention from the others.

Timon: That's true. But still, jealous of an owl?

Pumbaa: Yeah, he's a cute owl.

Sunrise Blossom: Yes, Owlowiscious _is_ cute, but he isn't your avenge owl either.

Timon: What'd you mean, Sunny?

Sunrise Blossom: Just watch and you'll see. (She presses and button and the show resumes.)

* * *

That night while Twilight Sparkle and Spike are both asleep in their beds, Owlowiscious flew out the nearest window, and headed into the Everfree Forest. He flew through the trees until he reached the ruins of the castle that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna both lived in long ago, and he flew through one of the windows.

* * *

Reaching the throne room, the owl landed before the two thrones, and Princess Luna stepped out of the shadows. "You have a report for me?" she asked in a formal tone.

Owlowiscious nodded and then transformed into a dark blue pegasus with an owl-shaped cutie mark, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and he wore silver armor with a white crescent moon on the front.

"Yes, your majesty," said Night-flight. "I have been accepted by Twilight Sparkle, and I can say that she's willingly to become friends with just about any pony. Even an owl. Her assistant, Spike, however is clearly jealous of me. He seems to think that I will be taking his job from him."

"Spike is a baby dragon," Princess Luna reminded him. "And like all ponies, even dragons can fell jealousy. Give him time, and I'm sure that he will warm up to you, too."

* * *

(Timon pauses the scene again.)

Timon: Wait, Owlowiscious is actually a _flying_ horse? What gives?!

Sunrise Blossom: After we freed Princess Luna from her Nightmare Moon persona, Princess Celestia had her start reading the reports that Twilight and I would send to her. She hoped that Luna would learn about friendship that way. However, as much as Princess Luna enjoyed reading the reports, she was still struggling with friendship, and when she learned that Night-flight had the talent to transform into an owl, she asked him to get to know Twilight, and learn what he could about friendship from observing her and the rest of us.

Pumbaa: Wow, and does Twilight know about this?

Sunrise Blossom: (shakes her head) No, and I found out by accident when I caught him transforming back into his pegasus form one time. I Pinkie Promised that I wouldn't tell any pony.

Timon: Well, good thing Pumbaa and I aren't ponies. So, you can count on us not telling Twilight either.

Sunrise Blossom: Good, now let's keep watching. (And she presses the button on the remote.)

* * *

"Should I continue working with Twilight Sparkle and the other members of the Mane Seven?" Night-flight inquired a few nights later after delivering his latest report to the Princess of the Night.

"Yes, we are learning much about friendship now," Princess Luna confirmed, using the royal "we". "We are pleased that you are making friends with the Mane Seven, and learning so much about friendship from them. We are most pleased."

Night-flight nodded. "Of course, your majesty," he agreed, transformed back into his owl form, and he flew back toward Ponyville.

 _'I'm very pleased indeed,'_ Princess Luna thought, spreading her own wings to fly back to Canterlot and begin patrolling the dream realm. _'Hopefully, by doing this, I can learn enough to be able to interact with my subjects in the waking world once again.'_ She then flew off into the night.

* * *

A/N: I hope this will tied you over until either Saturday or Monday, Roleplayer48. Later! ;)


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Sunrise Blossom here and the hysterical laughter you're hearing in the background is Dede42 rolling around on the floor from laughing so much from this here deleted scene. So, I'll be posting it on her behalf.

Lyra: What's so wrong with wanting to be human? They're awesome! (she tires to hide a certain potion behind her back.)

Sunrise Blossom: (magically takes the potion away) Says the pony that keeps trying to steal my potions.

Lyra: I wasn't stealing I was just - um…Yeah, I was trying to steal it.

Sunrise Blossom: (rolls her eyes) Anyway, here's the deleted scene that you came up with, Roleplayer48.

* * *

(A Jungle Misadventure: The ONLY Deleted Scene: King Louie Finally Sings His Song...Along With Other Weird Stuff)

*So, after the monkies FINALLY manage to ponynap Derpy (because they FAILED miserably the first time being the banana brains they are), we cut back to the ancient ruins where King Louie is...well...lounging on his throne, waiting impatiently for his monkey slaves to return with one of the two ponies while humming a merry little song to himself...and wasting a perfectly good banana just so he could wear the peel on his head like in the movie...HOW STUPID IS THAT?! Anyway, here come the monkies carrying our poor muffin loving friend into the sort of kinda but not really a throne room because it's outdoors you get the idea!*

Monkey With No Name For Some Reason 1: Ha ha ha! We've got her, King Louie!

Monkey With No Name For Some Reason 2: Yeah. Don't worry, bro. We didn't let her escape our grasps this time. Want us to drop her down or bring her down carefully and safely?

King Louie: Meh, that takes too long. Drop her down. It'll be quicker.

Monkey With No Name For Some Reason 1: Well, alright then.

Derpy: (voice muffled due to the gag in her mouth even though the monkies never gave Mowgli one) No! Wait! Don't! (Too late! They drop her!) Qw! That hyrt!

King Louie: (confused) I'm sorry. What was that?

Derpy: (inaudible muffled gibberish)

King Louie: Yeah, I don't understand a word she's saying. Hey you two!

Both Monkies With No Names For Some Reason: Yeah, you're highness?

King Louie: Don't call me that. I ain't THAT royal. What's with the gag in her mouth? I didn't order you to give her one! You never gave Mowgli one when I sent you to go bring HIM here, now did I?

Monkey With No Name For Some Reason 1: Oh. Well, unlike last time when she got away, we thought of a sneakier solution to grab her when she wasn't looking.

Monkey With No Name For Some Reason 2: Smart, huh?

Derpy: (struggling to breath, tries to get the gag off her mouth desperatley)

King Louie: Oh for the love of Man's Red Flower. Remove the gag before she suffocates already!

(The no named monkies do just that and Derpy is freed and now able to talk properly...and breathe.)

Derpy: Thanks. That's much better. Now, who in the hay are you, you...weird...talking...orange monkey thing?

King Louie: That's orangutan to you, missy.

Derpy: Oh. Sorry. I can never tell monkies apart.

King Louie: Nah, that's alright. Sometimes we can't tell each other apart from what sort of monkies we are either. Anyways little lady, my name is King Louie, the king of the jungle. Who are you?

Derpy: Um...the name's Derpy. Derpy Hooves. Uh, why exactly did your monkey henchmen or whatever you royal people call them take me away from my friend, Dr. Hooves?

King Louie: Huh?

Monkey With No Name For Some Reason 1: Uh oh. I knew we were forgetting something!

Monkey With No Name For Some Reason 2: Just shut up before we get into troubl...

King Louie: YOU IDIOTS! YOU WERE MEANT TO BRING BOTH THOSE PONIES HERE! GO BACK AND GET THE OTHER ONE AT ONCE!

Both Monkies With No Names For Some Reason: YIKES! Yes sir. Right away sir. Of course sir. Hallelujah sir.

King Louie: JUST GO! (The two no named monkies flee) Sorry for shouting there, Miss Derpy. I asked my two, er, ''friends'' to bring both you and your friend over here. I didn't think they'd be idiotic and dumb enough to leave him behind though.

Flunkey Monkey: Well, they ARE a couple of no named idiots, King Louie.

King Louie: So is everyone else, Flunkey! You're lucky you're the only one besides me around here who DOES have a name!

Derpy: (laughs nervously until she spots the TARDIS) Uh, not to sound rude or anything, but why do you have that blue box?

King Louie: Hmm? Oh, you mean that thing? The box that you both arrived in? Yes, I know that you and your friend used that thing to bring you both here to the jungle. And I think you can help me out here with a little problem I've been having for a long while.

Derpy: Me? Help you? How?

King Louie: Why, by helping me in the final step to becoming a human, that's how!

Derpy: Wait. YOU want to be a human? And I thought my friend Lyra Heartstrings back in Ponyville had a human fetish of some sort. But, why exactly do you wanna be a human?

King Louie: Well, if you must know, I'll lay it on the line for you.

(Well, here comes the song. Here goes nothing!)

Now I'm the King of the Swingers, oh, the Jungle VIP,

I reached the top and had to stop and that's what's bothering me.

I wanna be a man, Derpy, and stroll right into town,

And be just like the other men, I'm tired of monkeying around. Oh,

Oobie Doo!

I Wanna Be Like A Hu-u-uman (It's the only thing I can come up with)

I wanna walk like humans, talk like humans, too-o-o.

You see it's true-u-u!

An ape like me-e-e

Can learn to be hu-u-uman too-o-o.

(Instrumental break as King Louie pretends to play the trumpet. The monkey with the white/gray hair that carries the green leaf around/Flunkey Monkey does the same only to annoy King Louie the same as how that happened in the movie. You know how that part goes so I'm skipping ahead until after the instrumental break.)

Derpy: Uh, I'm still confused here, King Louie sir. I mean, this IS a pretty catchy song, but this doesn't explain why you want to be a human so badly like one of my pony friends back at home.

King Louie: Oh, sorry there. Got caught up in the moment with my trademark song I sing to pretty much every mancub the drops by the jungle. You see, humans are very clever at making something very special otherwise known as Man's Red Flower.

Derpy: Uh...what? Is that like Poison Joke or something? Because if it is, then you're making it the wrong color. It's blue, not red.

King Louie: What? No. It's not like that at all. I just...

Flunkey Monkey: Psst, wouldn't it be less confusing to her if you just said you wanna learn how to make fire instead?

Derpy: Oh! Is that what Red Flower is? Well, why do you wanna make fire? That's extremely flammable and could kill you if you're not careful.

King Louie: What do you think I am? Stupid? I ain't planning to set the whole jungle on fire if that's what you're assuming. I want to learn how to make fire as it will signal me that I am human and not an orangutan anymore.

Flunkey Monkey: (whispers in Derpy's ear) Which is even more stupider than it sounds.

Derpy: (trying not to laugh at Louie's absurd plan) Do you REALLY think making fire, a dangerous flammable thing, will help you become human?

King Louie: Yup. And I'm one hundred percent cement that with the help of this blue box here, I'll finally be able to take the final step.

Derpy: (after a long awkward silence, finally breaks into hysterical laughter while rolling around on the stone floor) I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I really shouldn't laugh but - but- that's the silliest thing that I've - I've - I've ever - heard! (Continues her hysterical giggle fit)

Flunkey Monkey: Told ya it was stupid.

King Louie: Hey, who's side are you on, Flunkey? I ain't silly or stupid! I'm serious! I WANT to be a human!

Derpy: But you're reasons for wanting to be one are so silly, it's - it's - it's hard not to laugh! (Laughter continues)

King Louie: Oh boy. This is gonna be a LONG afternoon, isn't it?

(End.)

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. Lyra, get away from my potions cabinet before-!

(All of the potions fall out and explode on the floor, and this fills the writers studio with colorful smoke that makes them all cough.)

Lyra: Oops! (coughs violently)

Sunrise Blossom: (uses her magic to open the windows and get rid of the smoke.) Nice going, Lyra, like there isn't enough smoke in the air from those darn fires.

Lyra: Sorry.

Dede42: Uh, Sunny, we have a problem. (And all three are _very_ colorful. Lyra looks at herself, screams, and faints.)

Sunrise Blossom: Great, just great.

R&R everyone!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Thanks for understanding, Roleplayer48, and here's a deleted scene that I just came up with of _how_ my recent Dr. Whooves story should've ended if I hadn't been in such a rush at the time, and this should keep you happy for a while…I hope.

* * *

Deleted Scene: How _A Jungle Misadventure_ Should've _Ended_.

This time, the tiger _did_ sigh and he delicately wrapped his claws around the python's neck, and Kaa gulped in response. "Now, Kaa, I'm sure that you know more about these four-legged visitors then you're letting on," he said, a cold glint in his eyes. "And as you and I are _friends_ , please tell me about them."

Kaa was trembling by this point and when he opened his mouth to speak, both Baloo and Timon popped out of the bushes, wearing hula outfits and a platter with Pumbaa lying on top with a assortment of vegetables and a apple in his mouth slid out next to them as they began dancing and singing.

"If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat

"Eat our buddy Pumbaa here because he is a great!

"Come on down and dine

"On this tasty swine!

"All you have to do is get in line!"

Pumbaa spit out the apple and joined in the singing.

"Aaare you achin'

"Yup, yup, yup!

"Foooor some bacon?

"Yup, yup, yup!

"Heee's a bic pig

"Yup, yup!

"You could be a big pig too!

"Oy!"

Shere Khan stared at them like they had gone nuts while Dr. Whooves and Derpy were quick to free Kaa from the small tree and sneak him away. "Just _what_ are you three doing?" he asked finally.

"Distracting you, bye!" And they disappeared back into the bushes.

"Distracting me?" Shere Khan repeated and quickly looked over at the small tree, but the snake was gone, and he roared in frustration. "Darn you _all!_ "

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy this since it just popped into my brain five seconds ago! See you tomorrow! Bye! R&R everyone!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I admit that I can't get the theme song to _Bear in the Big Blue House_ out of my head either. Darn it! Well, that's better then (she shudders) a _Barney_ song of some kind.

* * *

(Party Of One: Deleted Scene 1: A bear that lives in a house?!)

Rainbow Dash: This afternoon?

Fluttershy: As in...

Pinkie Pie: YES! As in ''THIS afternoon'' this afternoon! Seriously, what is wrong with everypony today? They won't stop asking me that whenever I invite them to Gummy's after birthday party! It's...it's as if...they think I'm annoying...or that they possibly hate-

Rainbow Dash: No! No! No! It's not like that at all! It's just that...Umm...uhh...we're house-sitting this afternoon. (Fluttershy nods in agreement hoping Pinkie will fall for such a big fat lie.)

Pinkie Pie: Oh man! Both of you? *sigh* How inconvenient. Why do you BOTH need to house-sit, then?

Fluttershy: Well...it's uh...a big house...

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. A big blue one. So uh...yeah. We gotta get going!

Pinkie Pie: Wait! Maybe I could bring you some after-birthday cake and ice-cream. Who are you house-sitting for?

Fluttershy: ...um...a bear?

Pinkie Pie: (totally confused at this point) A bear?!

Rainbow Dash: Yup. You heard us right. He's a bear alright! And he's gonna be real upset if we don't start heading on over to his house soon! So...uh...bye!

Pinkie Pie: Hold on another minute here! There's a bear somewhere in the world that lives in a big blue house?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah! Surely you know this bear, Pinkie. He's had a TV show that aired a lot on Playhouse Disney. Remember?

Pinkie Pie: TV show? Disney? Wait! You mean Bear In The Big Blue House?!

Rainbow Dash: Ding ding ding ding! We have a winner!

Pinkie Pie: Huh. Things are definitely getting weirder and weirder everyday now so it seems. I wonder how many more cartoon characters there are in the world that eventually turn out to be real?

Fluttershy: Actually Rainbow, that's a good question. We have met lots of them a few times in the past before. There was Prince John whom we found at the dragon's cave, then Sunrise met Timon and Pumbaa after getting lost in that horrible storm, then we travelled on a talking train with a face called Gordon from that Thomas the Tank Engine show.

Rainbow Dash: Again, who names a train Gordon?!

Fluttershy: Do you think we'll ever encounter more cartoon characters in the future?

Rainbow Dash: (shrugs) Meh. Maybe. Anyways Pinks, Bear wants us to look after his Big Blue House while he and all his friends go...to the beach for a vacation!

Pinkie Pie: Vacationing at the beach?

Rainbow Dash: My, my, my! Would you look at the time? Gotta go! (Both fly off at Sonic speed leaving Pinkie utterly confused.)

* * *

A/N: I'll post the second deleted scene next. R&R everyone!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: I've been working on catching up with Season 7 of MLP and it does seem like there is more hatred toward Pinkie Pie then usual, and I'm promising here and now that when I get to Season 7, the MLP movie, and eventually Season 8, this is going to change _big time_.

* * *

(Party Of One: Deleted Scene 2: Discussing the treatment of Pinkie Pie in recent seasons episodes.)

Pinkie Pie: (pacing round her bedroom back and forth) There's something funny going on around here, Gummy. And no, I'm not just saying that because that Sheriff of Nottingham said that line twice in one movie. There is something seriously strange going on with my friends today. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy have to house-sit for that bear that lives in a Big Blue House, Rarity has to wash her hair because for some weird reason she wanted to get it dirty by stuffing her head inside the trash can, Applejack has to pick apples as usual, Sunrise has a big order to fulfill and Twilight is behind on her boring, boring studies and for some reason wants to hit books! The more I think about it, the more those are starting to sound like...(epic gasp) EXCUSES! It's...it's as if they hate me or find me annoying or don't like my parties and don't wanna be my friends anymore. Oh, I do hope I'm wrong on that theory. Has every one of my friends found me...annoying? (Tries to remember how annoyed Twilight was when she threw that party at her library in Return of Nightmare Moon, how Rainbow Dash desperately tried to get away from her in the beginning of Griffin The Brush Off and called her annoying, lastly, she remembers all the times she would do something funny or silly or for fun that really annoyed everyone like when she sang Hop Skip and A Jump in Dragonshy for example. There are probably more episodes where the Mane 6 would get annoyed at Pinkie for being herself in Season 1 episodes before THIS one but I can't remember any more) I'd better find out what my friends are up to in case they DO hate me.

* * *

Timon: (you guessed it. He pauses the scene again to chat) I can't tell if this is foreshadowing or not.

Pumbaa and Sunrise: Foreshadowing to what?

Timon: Foreshadowing to ALL the Pinkie Pie episodes from Seasons 7-8 made by Hasbro which NEVER happened AT ALL where Twilight and her friends strangely act just the same as how they're acting in this episode we're showing everyone as if they hate Pinkie for LITERALLY everything she says and does! Remember?

Pumbaa: Oh. Right. This subject again.

Sunrise Blossom: Are you sure they act as if they hate her in these recent episodes?

Timon: Want me to prove it to you? How about when Pinkie's sister Maud moved to Ghastly Gorge just because she were desperately trying to get her to live in Ponyville by having her and Starlight Glimmer (the second star billing idiot) become friends and bond together in the Season 7 episode ''Rock Solid Friendship''?

Pumbaa and Sunrise: Ummm...

Timon: Or when Rainbow Dash pretended to like Pinkie's pies for so many years until she eventually found out in ''Secrets and Pies?''. Or what about THIS scene in that horrible MLP 2017 movie?! (Presses button on remote as the scene changes to that particular scene once again)

* * *

Twilight Sparkle: Well maybe I would've been better off without FRIENDS LIKE YOU!

Pinkie Pie: (gasps and begins to cry)

* * *

Pumbaa: Uh Timon, didn't you already show us this scene when you brought up this subject when we were watching Feeling Pinkie Keen?

Timon: Don't interrupt me. And what about one of the WORST Season 8 episodes with Maud Pie known as ''The Maud Couple'' where Maud claims she doesn't like Pinkie's parties and would rather spend her birthday flying kites or doing something small with Starlight and her (shudders) BOYFRIEND! (You know, for kids!)

Sunrise Blossom: (gasps) She really said that to Pinkie?

Timon: It's obvious you didn't see that episode. And then there's the WORST Season 8 of all known as ''Yakity-Sax''. And what reason do the The Mane 5 hate/get annoyed at Pinkie for doing this time? Playing some sort of bagpipe thing from the Yaks known as a youvidaphone! And guess what? SHE ACTUALLY GETS DEPRESSED ENOUGH TO MOVE AWAY FROM PONYVILLE AND LIVE AT YAKYAKISTAN!

Pumbaa: Now just a minute! Getting mad/annoyed at Pinkie is one thing, but actually hating her music playing enough to make her move out of Ponyville? THAT'S JUST GOING TOO FAR!

(Quick note from RolePlayer48: as you can probably guess, I have a HUGE grudge against EVERY episode from Seasons 7-8 and the MLP movie for various reasons: romance (to attract the attention of the Rated M fanfic/fanart/shipping/romance obsessed side of the Brony fandom), no humour, no slapstick, no comedy and TOO. MUCH. PINKIE. ABUSE! So yeah. Everything Timon said about hating recent seasons episode is based on really personal opinions. If you have any opinions or thoughts on recent seasons episode you'd like to share with me, let me know.)

Timon: What other proof do you two need? The fact that Pinkie thinks her friends don't like her parties or don't wanna be her friends anymore is definitely foreshadowing to those dreaded episodes from Hasbro! The more I sit through them, the more I question what Twilight and her friends really think of Pinkie.

Pumbaa: Well, before we watch the rest of Party Of One, why don't we go ask Twilight if everything we said about everyone's hatred for Pinkie is true since we forgot to do it after watching Feeling Pinkie Keen?

Timon: Good idea.

* * *

(Twilight Sparkle is in the library when the door bursts open and Timon enters with Pumbaa and Sunrise Blossom.)

Timon: Twilight, we've got a _bone_ to pick with you.

Twilight Sparkle: What's going on?

Sunrise Blossom: (sighs) It seems like there is a lot of hate toward Pinkie Pie in a lot of the MLP episodes of late, and how you treated Pinkie in the MLP movie.

Pumbaa: You _did_ seem kind of rude to her in the movie.

Timon: Yeah, so fess up!

Twilight Sparkle: (blinks and sighs) Yeah, it does seem like every pony is being rude to Pinkie more often in the recent seasons, and I _never_ should have yelled at her in the movie since us getting kicked out was my fault when I tried to steal that pearl so that we could stop the Storm King.

Timon: Ah ha! I knew it! (he pauses for a moment) Wait, you actually _regret_ being mean to Pinkie Pie in the MLP movie?

Twilight Sparkle: (nods) Yes, I was suffering from tunnel vision at the time, _so_ focus on stopping the Storm King that I couldn't see how rude I was being to Pinkie and the others. Sunny, you tried to get me to stop and think, and I wouldn't. So, yes, I _do_ regret being rude to Pinkie in both the movie and during Seasons 7 and 8.

Timon: Wow, I did _not_ see that coming.

Sunrise Blossom: I'm glad that we're getting this problem figured out.

Pumbaa: Same here.

* * *

A/N: Yup, and I _have_ noticed that. Plus, like I said at the beginning of this, I do intend to make those seasons and the movie less negative, and when it comes to Maude's you-know-who, they're gonna be friends and nothing beyond that. That's what I plan to do. R&R everyone!


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: I'm glad that I was able to unconfused you on a few things, and thanks for the suggestion about the deleted scene idea. Yes, I am looking after my sister, but I can still do updates if I'm in the mood, which I'm currently am for once. So, here's what I came up with, and I hope you like it, Roleplayer48.

* * *

Deleted Scene for _The Best Night Ever_. (Why rip off _Cinderella_?)

Twilight Sparkle began concentrating, her horn glowing pink, and she hit the apple with a bolt of magic, transforming it into a carriage large enough to carry the group, which exclaimed with delight and approval.

"Awesome!"

"Wow!"

"Lovely!"

"It's perfect, Twi," Sunrise Blossom praised her twin.

The purple unicorn flushed a little. "Thanks," she said. "But that's just the start. Fluttershy, did you bring your friends?" she asked the yellow pegasus.

Fluttershy nodded and lowered her head to the ground so that four white mice came running out of her mane. "Yes. Will they be safe, Twilight?" she asked, concerned for their well-being.

"You have my word," Twilight Sparkle promised as her horn glowed again, and with a flash of magic, she transformed the four mice into four white stallions. "Ta-da!" she said, getting more praise from her twin while their friends had mixed reactions. "Neat, huh? And don't worry. They'll be mice again at midnight."

* * *

(Timon pauses the scene and he is upset.)

Timon: Seriously, now they're ripping off _Cinderella_?

Sunrise Blossom: I hardly call it a rip-off.

Timon: Come on! Turning a fruit into a carriage and animals into horses? How is that _not_ a rip-off?

Pumbaa: (enters with snacks) What are you two arguing about this time?

Sunrise Blossom: Timon thinks that Twilight transforming an apple into a coach and the mice into horses are a rip-off from _Cinderella_. Which I don't think it is.

Timon: Oh really? (he switches to a scene from _Cinderella_ , where the Fairy Godmother transforms a pumpkin into a carriage, the mice into horses, and a horse into the driver.) See? It's a rip-off!

Sunrise Blossom: Ok, ok, so that's _kinda_ a rip-off- Timon, what are you doing with the torture devices?

Timon: I'm gonna teach your sister a lesson. (and he leaves.)

Sunrise Blossom: Timon! _NO!_ (She chases after him.)

Pumbaa: (shakes his head and tosses some popcorn in his mouth) Well, here we go again.

* * *

A/N: And I'll leave it at that. R&R everyone!


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Don't worry, the Dr. Hooves' finale won't be dull forever, and I've come up with a deleted scene after reading your review about the whole 'glass slipper' business, that I think you'll get a kick out of, Roleplayer48.

* * *

Deleted Scene: The Glass Slipper (Another rip off from _Cinderella_!)

The group fled down the stairs, and Pinkie Pie stopped when she saw that Rarity had left one of her glass slippers on the stairs. "Ooh! Rarity, your glass slipper!" she exclaimed, recalling what her friend would want to happen at the Gala. "Now your prince is sure to find you."

Rarity shrieked at the thought, ran back up the stairs, and smashed the slipper into dust. "No! Ugh!" she objected and dragged the pink pony down the stairs. "Let's go!"

* * *

(Timon pauses the scene and fixes Sunrise Blossom with a look.)

Timon: And yet _another_ rip off from _Cinderella_! Even you can't deny it this time, Sunrise.

Sunrise Blossom: Ok, ok, I'll conceded this time that it's a rip off from _Cinderella_ about the Prince finding the glass slipper in order to find Ella. But don't forget that Rarity destroyed the slipper so that Prince Blueblood wouldn't find her, and given that he's a jerk, why would she want to be with him after that night?

Pumbaa: Sunny does have a point there, Timon.

Timon: Yeah, yeah, I guess you're right. But still, ripping off Disney movies? Even ones that Roleplayer48 doesn't even enjoy for certain reason?

Sunrise Blossom: That's just how Harbo's does things I guess, and that's why we do these screening to keep him happy.

Pumbaa: Yup!

Timon: Still, I want to give the people in charge a piece of my mind about throwing in romance and other nonsense like this in what should be a kid's show. (He pulls out his super cool computer) Let's see, now where do they live?

Sunrise Blossom: Um, are you _sure_ that's a good idea? I had an hard enough time talking you out of hurting Twilight yesterday.

Timon: Don't remind me. There! I found them! Gotta go! (he then leaves and takes his torture equipment with him.)

Sunrise Blossom: (sighs) Should we go after him, Pumbaa?

Pumbaa: Nah, let him get it out of his system, and who knows? Maybe the show will improve after he _chats_ with them.

Sunrise Blossom: Somehow I'm doubtful of that.

* * *

A/N: I will see you tomorrow and as I said before, the pace will pick up on the Dr. Hooves' season finale, as there are many more chapters to come.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Hey, Roleplayer48, I'm here, I'm here! Sorry, I was taking a nap and I just barely read your reviews, and also sorry about cutting short _Dance of Danger_ , but coming up with that story did kinda fry my brain by the end there. Anyhoo, let's what you've written for a deleted scene… (falls down and rolls around the floor of the writers studio, laughing hysterically.)

Sunrise Blossom: (walks in and shakes her head as she looks at the camera) Uh oh, looks like Dede42 has gone bye-bye, but I _think_ know what she'll be wanting to add, so I'll take over from here.

* * *

(Season 1 Deleted Scenes Epilogue)

Timon: Well folks. There you have it. The end of Season 1 of My Little Pony: Generation 4 and a half (there's still an error with that title in Chapter 1 that needs fixing). The big wrap up. The happy ending. The Season 1 Grand Finale! And may I just say, this has been both and exciting, enjoyable and a painful one what with all the references that's been stolen...ESPECIALLY my hula song...TWICE!

Sunrise Blossom: Aww, does it have to end so soon? I was really enjoying showing everyone watching how My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic really happened.

Pumbaa: Yeah. Besides, aren't we supposed to move on to Season 2 now?

Timon: Okay. 1) I've already discussed that all stories have an ending and that endings come at the end to Pumbaa when we were showing everyone how the story of The Lion King really happened. 2) We've been in this cinema showing everyone the REAL story of MLP ALL DAY judging by how LONG every episode and the Dr. Whooves stories are! If we started showing everyone how Season 2 really happened right now, we'd end up here all night!

Pumbaa and Sunrise: Awwwwww...

Timon: Stop! Stop that quivering look there, you two! We're doin' something else for the rest of the evening and that's that. We'll show everyone Season 2 tomorrow. Alright?

Pumbaa: *sigh* Okay...promise?

Timon: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sure. I promise.

Sunrise Blossom: Do you Pinkie Promise?

Pumbaa: Yeah. You know what happened to Applejack and Rarity when they broke they're promises.

Timon: Okay, okay. Fine. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my ey-(pokes himself in the eye by mistake) YEEEOW!

Sunrise Blossom: (tries to stop herself from laughing at Timon's expense...BUT JUST CAN'T HELP HERSELF AND BEGINS BURSTING INTO LAUGHTER)

Timon: Oh be quiet, Sunny Bunny.

Twilight Sparkle: (suddenly enters the cinema out of nowhere) There you three are. I've been wondering what you've been doing lately after you dropped by my place earlier to discuss how Pinkie's been treated in new episodes...(gasps) Sweet Celestia! No pony told me the three of you were watching the REAL story of My Little Pony! I wanna watch it too!

Timon: Sorry Twiley. But we just finished watching Season 1 for the day. Tomorrow we're gonna be showing everyone Season 2 so you've come here at the wrong time, missy.

Twilight Sparkle: (grabs Timon's remote using her magic) In that case, you'd better rewind back to Season 1 so that ALL of us can watch what's been happening in here. (Presses button on the remote rewinding through ALL the Season 1 episodes and Dr. Whooves stories)

Timon: All?

Twilight Sparkle: Hey girls! Guess what! Timon, Pumbaa and my sister have got tapes showing how MLP really happened and we're all gonna watch it!

Timon: (facepalms) Oh no. Not this again.

Pumbaa and Sunrise: Yay!

Applejack: (enters with the rest of the group) Howdy ya'll! We're here and ready to watch!

Pinkie Pie: I've brought everyone snacks! (Reveals a whole tray full of food for everyone)

(Soon everyone who has been involve with the stories to day are in the theater and sitting down, including the Disney villains, who promises to be on their best behavior, Missy, and finally Thomas and his friends somehow squeeze in without breaking anything. Pinkie Pie has food for everyone.)

Timon: Okay, you two. There's no holding back any longer. Everyone's here and we'd better not disappoint them.

Pumbaa: You sure you don't mind staying here and watching Season 1 all over again?

Sunrise Blossom: Well, everyone's here now, Pumbaa. We simply have no choice. What do you say, Timon?

Timon: Hakuna Matata. (presses button on remote stopping the rewinding and starts Two Sisters, One Fate) Shh.

Pumbaa: (whispering as the light fades) Uh Timon? This may not be the best time to tell you this but...I still don't do so well in crowds!

Sunrise Blossom: Uh-oh.

THE END

A Disney, Hasbro, HiT Entertainment (they own Thomas), Dede42 and RolePlayer48 production.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I'm recovered - I think - and good job on that, Sunny.

Sunrise Blossom: No problem. Why were you taking a nap earlier anyway?

Dede42: Been looking after Panda94, and she got me up earlier then I had intended to this morning.

Sunrise Blossom: Ok, that makes sense. So, when are you going to start posting MLP Season 2, 'cause Pumbaa is _really_ eager.

Dede42: It'll be on Monday.

Sunrise Blossom: Not tomorrow?

Dede42: Nope, and that's for cultural reasons since this _is_ Utah.

Sunrise Blossom: Good point. Darn! So much for the Pinkie Promise I had Timon make earlier.

Dede42: Don't worry, it'll be fine, Sunny Bunny. (She looks to the camera) And when I do get to MLP Seasons 7 _and_ 8, I'm going to be making some _serious_ changes to make it more fun and less serious, Roleplayer84. R&R everyone!


End file.
